Amour sucré
by Pluriel
Summary: Partie 1: Zoé est une élève désormais bien intégrée à Sweet Amoris. Toujours au centre de l'attention et de péripéties en tout genre, sa situation de favorite du lycée risque d'être mise en péril avec la nouvelle venue. Partie 2: Zoé entre à l'université. Tout bascule lorsqu'une étudiante disparaît et où elle se voit devoir entrer dans la plus sélecte des sororités.
1. Miss Parfaite

\- Debout Zoé ! Me crie ma mère

\- Nooon ! Je suis bien ici...

Maman ouvre les rideaux avant de se diriger vers moi et de m'enlever mes couvertures car je ne me suis pas levée malgré la sonnerie de mon réveil.

\- Noon ! Je suis crevée...

\- Tous les matins, c'est le même cinéma ! N'oublie pas que tu as ton contrôle en math à passer aujourd'hui.

\- Raison de plus pour rester cloîtrer ici

\- Raison de plus pour sortir de ton lit surtout ! Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle élève également ? Cela devrait te réjouir.

\- Mouais.

\- Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner, en attendant toi, va te laver !

Je me lève péniblement après ce week-end que j'ai passé à réviser pour ce contrôle justement.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire non plus que je sois enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle élève à Sweet Amoris.

Pour plusieurs bonnes raisons mais surtout parce que j'ai un peu peur de tomber sur une nouvelle Debrah ! J'étais si contente de rencontrer cette fille et ai été très vite déçue. Je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Mais bon, je ne devrais pas être aussi pessimiste. Toutes les filles que je ne connais pas ne sont pas de potentielles manipulatrices. Tout du moins, si j'arrive avec de telles arrières pensées, c'est moi qui risque de ne pas être sympa. Et ça, il en est hors de question !

Tandis que je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, je repense au pique nique que j'ai passé en compagnie de Nathanaël.

Dommage que Iris soit arrivée avec son petit frère. J'aurais préféré rester un peu plus longtemps seule avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air de se passer quelque chose entre nous... Quoi que je me fais peut-être des idées.

Je ne sais pas trop si je suis son genre de filles...

\- Tu as bientôt fini dans la salle de bain ? Me demande mon père de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sursaute. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte du temps qui passait, il faut que je me grouille ! Pas besoin de préciser que c'est tous les matins pareils...

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive

Je me change, me brosse mes boucles brunes et sors de là pour ensuite avaler en vitesse mes céréales préférées.

\- Tu vas encore être en retard. Soupire ma mère

\- Non, non ! Je t'assures, je serais à l'heure aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié au moins, j'espère

\- Non, non, tracasse !

J'embrasse mes parents et je file chercher mon bus qui me passe juste sous le nez...

\- NOOON !

Ce n'est pas grave. J'irai à pied. Au point où j'en suis, j'irai plus vite.

Une fois arrivée, j'écope d'une retenue car j'ai atteint mon quotas de retard ensuite je rentre dans la classe et m'assois sur un banc au hasard. Je finis par m'apercevoir que je suis à côté d'une totale inconnue.

Elle me regarde et me sort l'air sûre d'elle un :

\- Salut !

\- Salut...répondis-je hésitante.

Puisque nous étions en histoire, il est assez facile de placer deux mots ça et là. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille donc, je présume que c'est la nouvelle alors tandis qu'il y avait le léger brouhaha habituel, elle se présente

\- Je m'appelle Camélia, je suis nouvelle et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? (PS :désolée si le nom de la nouvelle a été dit et est différent, je ne me s'en souviens plus)

\- Euh... Zoé

\- Contente de te rencontrer ! Me fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle a l'air d'un vrai bout en train cette fille là et n'est pas du tout intimidée par sa situation. Elle a l'air gentille...

\- Moi aussi... Je suis contente de te...

\- Il y a de sacré beaux garçons, ici... T'as un petit ami ?

\- Non...

\- Mesdemoiselles, dans le fond. Veuillez faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît ! Nous demande Mr. Faraize.

Après un bref moment de silence, Camélia reprit de plus belle.

\- Je fais une soirée piscine chez moi, Vendredi ! Cela te dirait de venir ?

\- Pardon ?

Elle est là depuis, genre 20 minutes et elle organise une soirée piscine ?

\- Oui, ce sera génial ! Mes parents sont absents durant le week-end et il fera beau normalement ! T'es de la partie ?

\- Oui...

\- Super ! Invite des potes s'il te plaît, je veux me faire un max de nouveaux amis. Je ne connais personne et je n'aime pas trop cette situation tendue de nouvelle...

\- T'inquiète je suis passée par là, je comprends.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- S'il vous plaît Mesdemoiselles...

Pauvre Mr. Faraize qui manque d'autorité. J'aimerais bien écouter ce qu'il dit mais cette fille, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sympa, est une vraie pipelette.

\- Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

\- Oui, tracasse. Je ferais ça pendant la pause...

\- Génial

Une fois le cours terminé. Camélia se dirige vers Castiel qui la regarde d'un air hautain. Si elle croit qu'elle va se le mettre dans la poche, elle se goure mais après seulement 5 minutes de conversation, il se met à rire.

Il m'a fallu des semaines pour décrocher un sourire avec Castiel et elle, il lui a fallu 5 minutes... Je ne devrais pas la jalouser. Elle a l'air extravertie mais elle ne mérite pas que je me transforme en « Ambre » juste parce qu'elle est cool ! Ah ça, il en est hors de question !

Les garçons la regarde l'air intrigués. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie, en plus. Sauf Nathanaël qui se dirige vers moi pour me pauser une question à propos du contrôle de math. Il est toujours si sérieux ce garçon. Cela me plaît vraiment. C'est le seul garçon que je connaisse qui ne va pas s'emballer à la vue d'une aussi jolie fille.

\- Dis, à ce propos tu viendras à la soirée piscine de Camélia vendredi ? Me balance-t-il sans crier gare

\- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a déjà invité ?

\- Oui, elle a demandé à quelques personnes avant qu'on entre en classe et a demandé qu'on invite des gens qu'on connaisse. Elle veut faire une grosse soirée apparemment. J'irai peut-être...Et toi ?

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas...

Elle est arrivée à se mettre Nathanaël en poche. Mais Castiel, il refusera sûrement.

\- J'essayerai de passer ! Lance Castiel à Camélia en partant vers les toilettes.

Super, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. Moi et le reste de la classe, nous nous dirigeons vers le cours de math. Bon, il est temps de se concentrer pour le contrôle. Il ne faut pas faire une fixette sur cette fille. Elle est gentille et mérite qu'on le soit d'autant plus avec elle. C'est vrai, c'est normal qu'elle veuille se faire de nouveaux amis.

\- Salut Zoé !

\- Hey salut Violette ! T'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui...

\- N'est-ce pas ? Quel bout en train cette Camélia ! Elle est arrivée à me mettre tout de suite à l'aise. Et moi qui avais si peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Je suis contente qu'elle soit ici.

\- Oui, c'est génial ! Dis-je en grimaçant un sourire

C'est sûr, je vais être relayée aux oubliettes...


	2. La soirée

Le jour J enfin arrivé, je m'apprête pour cette fameuse soirée tant attendue. Il est inutile de dire que le petit pique-nique que j'ai organisé va faire pâle figure à côté de ce que Camélia a préparé. Une quarantaine de personnes sera présente. Sans compter ses amis de son ancien lycée qui seront évidemment de la partie.

En ce qui concerne Camélia, je me suis vraiment emballée pour rien. C'est une fille vraiment géniale et elle déteste Ambre ! Ce qui n'est pas à négliger. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui est au centre de l'attention maintenant et alors ? Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'être la plus populaire du lycée. Toute cette attention autour de ma personne m'est un peu montée à la tête. Je ne suis pas le genre à devenir la « reine du bal ». Camélia l'est par contre. D'ailleurs, elle a dit qu'elle comptait bien le devenir pour le bal à venir. Je voterai sans hésiter pour elle.

Cela fera enrager Ambre.

J'ai choisi de porter une petite robe d'été au dessus de mon maillot.

Camélia avait raison au sujet du temps. Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne rentres pas trop tard ! Me prévient mon père. Je viendrais te chercher vers minuit

\- Comme Cendrillon ? Dis-je en rigolant

\- Non ! Fit-il d'un ton ferme

Je ne crois pas trop que l'idée que j'ai un petit ami l'enchante vraiment mais bon, c'est la vie. Cela arrivera forcément un jour. Enfin, j'espère. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas l'embarras du choix dans mon lycée mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si je plais vraiment à l'un ou l'autre garçon.

Surtout à Nathanaël... Cela dit, plus je repense à lui et moins, je suis convaincue d'avoir un jour une chance avec lui. Il se montre amical avec moi comme avec les autres filles, enfin je crois...

\- Bon tu es prête?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Je prends mon sac et sors de la maison avec mon père. C'est lui qui m'y conduit et qui me ramènera.

Tandis que la voiture roule en direction de chez Camélia mon esprit divague et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être toute excitée par cette sortie. J'espère que je vais bien m'amuser et en savoir plus sur les garçons de mon école. Comment se comporteront-ils en dehors et en plus, je les verrai en maillot... Je rougis rien qu'à cette pensée.

Heureusement, mon père n'a rien remarqué. Et eux aussi me verront en maillot ! Olala, j'espère que mon maillot me va bien au moins...

\- Voilà, on est arrivé d'après le GPS. Déclare mon père

On entend la musique battre à son plein.

\- Fais attention à toi et ne bois surtout pas !

\- Enfin, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre...

Il me regarde l'air dubitatif.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire au revoir. Je sors de la voiture et tandis que j'entends la voiture démarrer derrière moi, j'admire la demeure de Camélia. Elle vit dans une maison splendide ! Il y a des portes en fer forgé grandes ouvertes pour accueillir les invités. Des gens se trouvent déjà en maillot et circulent devant avec des gobelets à la main. D'autres passent par derrière le jardin et encore d'autres sortent par la porte de devant. Une fête digne des séries américaines quoi !

J'avance prudemment tout en étant ébahie par le spectacle. Jamais, je ne suis venue dans ce genre de soirées auparavant. C'est bel et bien une première. Je passe enfin par la porte d'entrée et je vois Iris exploser de rire comme je ne l'ai jamais vue. On dirait qu'elle est éméchée...

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- A fond ! Crie-t-elle avant de se faufiler dans la foule en compagnie de Kim !

Je reconnais la plupart des gens mais pas tout le monde.

Un garçon bizarre m'accoste et me lance

\- Salut Beauté !

Sa façon de parler me fait penser à...

\- Daaake ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu me connais ! Dès qu'il y a une soirée où une flopée de jolies filles seront présentes...Je suis présent !

\- Cela ne m'étonne de toi.

\- Désolée, chérie mais je ne reste pas plus longtemps près de toi ce soir. J'ai vu une fille super canon que j'ai bien envie de connaître, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors...

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'oublie pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas du tout, t'inquiète

\- Ah te voilà enfin !

Camélia se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Ta soirée est incroyable, je trouve !

\- Ouais, enfin, j'ai déjà fait mieux mais bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas trop mal

\- Comment peut-on faire mieux que ça ?

\- As-tu déjà été à une soirée à L.A. ?

\- Euh non...

\- Crois-moi, c'est mille fois plus déjanté que ceci !

\- C'est vrai que j'ai entendu dire que tu avais beaucoup voyagé

\- Oui, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Camélia s'éloigne pour saluer d'autres personnes. De mon côté, je vois Armin jouer avec sa Nintendo DS. Je m'approche pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Alors, t'es sorti de ton trou ?

\- C'est Alexy qui m'y a obligé...

\- Allez, tu devrais un peu t'amuser... C'est vrai quoi, elle est géniale cette fête.

\- Si on veut...

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi t'as connu mieux ?

\- Quoi ?

Armin sauvegarde sa partie avant d'éteindre sa Nintendo.

\- Et bien, apparemment Camélia a vu des soirées plus déjantées

\- Pfff Camélia par-ci, Camélia par-là ! Il y en a que pour elle...

\- Ben quoi ! Elle est gentille.

\- Oui bien sûr... Mais tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elle est un peu... prétentieuse ?

\- C'est-à-dire...

\- Rhô, laisse tomber

Armin rallume son jeu et se renfrogne. Je vois un peu plus loin Alexy discuter avec Kentin. Tandis que Castiel se trouve avec Lysandre. Je me demande où se trouve Nathanaël...

Je marche un petit peu et là, j'ai une pointe au coeur. Je vois Camélia discuter avec lui...

Ils sont près de la piscine et ont l'air d'avoir une discussion fort animée.

En même temps, je n'ai jamais avoué à Camélia mes sentiments pour Nathanaël et s'ils sortent ensemble. Ils ont le droit... Qui suis-je pour empêcher ça ?

\- Tant fait une de ces têtes !

Dake est revenu à la charge.

\- On dirait que tu vas pleurer. Tu veux que je te consoles, mon joli coeur ?

\- Et où est passé ta fameuse conquête?

\- On va dire que... mes tentatives se sont avérées peu concluantes.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas...

\- Il n'y a rien qui ne t'étonne, on dirait. Rétorque-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Au bout d'un moment, Camélia m'aperçoit et reviens vers moi.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as bon goût ! Me lance-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Nathanaël... Il te plaît n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh et bien...

\- Oh, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. De toute façon, ça crève les yeux qu'il te plaît et je crois que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent non plus...

\- Tu crois ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Pour rien... Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle s'éloigne de nouveau.

\- Alors, tu t'amuses ?

Lysandre s'est approché de moi avec un beau sourire.

\- Cette fête est incroyable, je trouve.

\- Elle n'est pas mal, en effet.

Tout à coup, je repenses à ce que m'a dit Armin

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Camélia ? Elle est gentille, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- On dirait que tu en doutes...

\- Non. Bien sûr que non...

\- Je la trouve un peu trop « m'as-tu vu » mais bon, elle reste sympa malgré tout.

Camélia revient vers moi l'air tracassée.

\- Dis, c'est quand le bal du lycée ?

\- Dans 15 jours, pourquoi ?

\- Comment doit-on s'inscrire pour l'élection de la reine du bal ?

\- Je crois que tu dois déposer une feuille d'inscription dans la boite aux lettres tout près du bureau de la directrice et...

\- Ok, merci !

Et hop, la voilà repartie. C'est un vrai courant d'air cette fille. Je vois Nathanaël discuter avec des gens que je ne connais pas. J'ai envie de m'approcher mais je sens mon smartphone vibrer. Je regarde l'heure. Il est 00h15. Mon père m'a appelé plusieurs fois. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Je crois que je vais me faire gronder.


	3. Qui de nous deux

Le week-end étant trop vite passé comme d'habitude, je me réveille péniblement mais en pleine forme ce lundi. Cette fois-ci, je me sens motivée pour aller en cours. D'abord parce que je crois que j'ai réussi mon contrôle de math et ensuite, j'ai hâte de voir mes amies, notamment Camélia. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur le reste de la soirée de vendredi.

Elle m'a promis de tout me raconter aujourd'hui. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dans sa piscine. Enfin, de toute façon, il y avait bien trop de monde dedans. Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

J'entre dans la salle de bain pour me laver puis je m'assois à table, dévorant mon petit déj' énergiquement.

\- Et bien dis donc, tu m'as bien l'air en forme, aujourd'hui! Tu es pressée de voir quelqu'un en particulier? me demande ma mère sans ménagement

\- Non, personne. Enfin, Camélia, peut-être. On s'amuse vraiment avec cette fille

\- Tu vois? Et toi qui t'inquiétais… Me répond-elle.

Elle a raison. Je me tracasse trop vite et souvent pour un rien, en plus.

Je finis de manger et ensuite, je prends mon sac pour aller à l'école. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien ne pas rater le bus.

Une fois arrivée, je flâne dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Mme Delanay au loin fonçant dans ma direction. Vite, je me précipite au toilette et je l'entends continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter. Ouf! Je l'ai échappé belle.

Le pire, c'est que mon premier cours se passe avec elle justement. Le cours de science n'est plus aussi attrayant qu'il ne l'était autrefois. Mêmes les expériences le sont moins. Notamment dû à la dernière catastrophe en date.

Je sors des toilettes et je tombe nez à nez avec Camélia.

\- Hey, salut ! T'en fais une tête

\- Si tu savais... J'ai vu Mme Delanay passer

\- Ah oui, je l'ai vu aussi. Elle a l'air sympa comme prof.

\- Euh non, tu peux me croire. C'est un vrai gendarme !

\- Si tu le dis... Au fait, je me suis inscrite pour l'élection.

Camélia se dirige vers le miroir pour se remaquiller.

\- Quelle élection ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Celui de la reine du bal.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. A croire que c'était ridicule que je ne sache pas de quoi elle me parlait. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose, alors je ne suis pas au taquet à ce sujet.

\- Et toi, tu t'y inscris ?

\- Euh, non ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. Par contre, Ambre risque de le faire...

\- Ambre ne me fait pas peur du tout

\- Tu as bien raison ! Tu es nouvelle mais tout le monde t'adore déjà.

\- Je compte bien gagner en tout cas.

\- Je voterai pour toi

\- Merci ! Me fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et après qu'elle se soit recoiffée en vitesse, on sort des toilettes.

La sonnerie retentit. Le cours de Delanay va commencer, j'espère que Rosalya est là, je ne vais pas tenir une heure sans elle dans ce cours ! Je suis vraiment ravie d'être son binôme.

En me dirigeant vers la classe, je la croise justement. Elle se dirige vers moi tout sourire.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Me lance-t-elle

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle me tend un bout de papier.

\- On dirait que c'est...

\- La preuve d'inscription à l'élection de la reine du bal ! Continue-t-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas... Il y a mon nom dessus pas le tien...

\- C'est ça la surprise ! Je t'ai inscrite à ta place. Tu n'es pas assez sûre de toi pour participer à ce genre de concours mais je suis convaincue que tu vas gagner !

\- Mais enfin, je...

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà une magnifique robe en tête pour toi, tu vas être divine !

\- Rosalya, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. D'autant plus que tu aurais pu faire la robe de Camélia, elle veut y participer elle aussi.

\- Non, elle veut porter une robe d'un grand couturier mais toi, je sais que tu accepteras de porter ce que j'ai créé

\- Bien sûr que oui mais...

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mais !

\- Les filles, au lieu de jacasser, vous feriez mieux de vous grouiller ! Nous dit Iris en passant avant d'entrer dans la classe de Delanay.

Elle a raison. D'ailleurs, on entre à notre tour et on s'assoit à notre place. Le cours me semble durer une éternité. Je regarde en direction de Castiel qui semble particulièrement énervé. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je lui demanderai quoi après le cours.

Une fois cette heure épouvantable écoulée, je me précipite vers Castiel qui fonce vers la porte de sortie.

\- Hey salut ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Ouah, la vache ! C'est bon, je te laisse.

Sur ces mots, je tourne les talons. Castiel soupire mais revient vers moi :

\- C'est vrai que t'es allé pique-niquer en tête à tête avec le délégué ?

\- Euh...Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Vous sortez ensemble alors ?

\- Non, non, on est juste des amis !

Au même moment, il a fallu que Nathanaël passe près de nous et entende ce « Non » un peu trop ferme. Nathanaël surpris par ma réponse, rougit et baisse la tête avant de s'en aller.

Je ne sais pas si je serais élue reine du bal mais je mérite largement la couronne de Miss Bourde !

\- Ah ok, ça me rass... Enfin, je veux dire que franchement sortir avec un type aussi coincé que lui...Tu peux trouver mieux, à mon avis. Continue Castiel

\- Ouais, ouais ! Il faut que j'y aille

\- Ouais à plus. Répond-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.

Voir la tête de Nathanaël a dû lui remonter le moral mais moi... Le pauvre, elle a du croire que j'avais honte qu'on pense ça de nous. J'ai juste voulu stopper une rumeur infondée qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise. Surtout si je ne l'intéresse pas. Je ne voulais pas le vexer.

Tandis que je me rends vers le prochain cours, quelqu'un m'attrape par mon épaule avant de me retourner pour lui faire face

\- C'est vrai que tu participes à l'élection ? Me demande Camélia l'air à la fois inquiète et remontée

\- Excuse-moi? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le bal mais t'es bouchée ou quoi ?!

\- Oh pardon ! J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je ne sais pas, c'est Rosalya qui m'y a inscrite sans demander mon avis. Je suis désolée. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner à ce truc.

\- Il y a intérêt ! Me lance-t-elle avant de s'en aller en trombe

Et bien dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça l'enchante mais qu'elle ait une telle réaction, encore moins. Et moi qui avais hâte de venir en cours, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi !


	4. La reine du bal

Depuis que Camélia est au courant pour mon inscription à l'élection, elle me fait sans cesse la tête. On dirait qu'elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Je trouve qu'elle réagit de façon excessive quand même. Ce n'est qu'un jeu à la base.

Je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'Armin n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord à son sujet. Elle semble vouloir être le centre de l'attention dans tous les domaines.

Par exemple, ce Mardi, Iris a voulu jouer un morceau de Taylor Swift sur sa guitare dans la cour parce qu'Alexy l'a suppliée de le faire. Camélia lui a demandé de lui prêter sa guitare quand elle a eu fini et elle a joué à son tour le même morceau. C'est vrai qu'elle a énormément de talent mais j'ai bien vu la tête d'Iris. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Elle a applaudi comme tout le monde mais elle était déjà gênée de devoir jouer devant nous alors se voir voler la vedette de cette façon là, cela ne m'a pas plu du tout.

Bon, j'exagère peut-être mais il faut avouer qu'elle semble se comporter un peu trop comme une diva, non ? Heureusement, ce n'est pas au point de Ambre. De toute façon, elles ne se supportent pas.

C'est avec la mine boudeuse que je bouscule sans le faire exprès Lysandre.

\- Pardon, excuse-moi ! J'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment

\- A cause du bal ? Me fit-il avec un petit sourire

\- Oh, je ne veux même plus y penser à cette histoire. C'est Rosalya qui voulait absolument que j'y participe mais ce n'est pas trop mon style.

\- Pourtant, tu pourrais gagner le concours haut la main. Je voterai pour toi !

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux que tu votes pour Camélia. Je crois qu'elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je gagnais.

\- Mais non, il n'y a pas de raison, ce n'est qu'un jeu

\- Pas pour tout le monde, j'ai l'impression...

Il hausse les épaules et ajoute

\- En tout cas, moi j'ai fait mon choix. Conclut-il avant de s'en aller.

Je continue mon chemin pour me rendre au cours de Français, je croise Kentin l'air soucieux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à la soirée de Camélia Samedi dernier ?

\- Camélia a fait une soirée ?

\- T'étais pas au courant ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde cette fois-ci, c'était plus intime. On a regardé des films toute la nuit. Mais bon, quand même, je pensais que tu serais là...

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, je ne comprends pas...

\- Oh... Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à t'inviter, c'est vrai, t'es quand même la fille la plus cool de tout le lycée. Il rougit en me l'avouant. C'est très gentil de sa part de penser ça de moi.

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, d'ailleurs... Dit-il dans sa barbe mais j'avais quand même entendu

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'elle avait une bonne raison de ne pas m'inviter...

Il me regarde l'air dubitatif.

\- Bon, on devrait se rendre en cours, je crois.

Je change de sujet, je préfère ne plus en parler.

Une fois assise à ma place, Rosalya vient s'installer à côté et me balance :

\- Alors, prête pour ce soir ?

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel

\- J'ai ta robe. Il faudra que tu passes par chez moi pour d'éventuelles retouches.

\- On pourrait me parler d'autres choses que cette élection, s'il vous plaît ?

\- On pourrait mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Me taquine-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Rosalya est très gentille mais là, j'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire autour de l'élection est en train de me pourrir la vie.

Tandis que le prof entame son cours, je regarde vers Nathanaël qui détourne le regard dès que je l'ai vu et devient rouge comme une tomate. Depuis l'incident avec Castiel, il me dit à peine bonjour. J'ai l'impression que nos relations sont tendues. C'est vraiment dommage, je ne sais pas du tout comment arranger ça.

Je veux lui dire ce que je ressens mais j'ai peur aussi de recevoir un râteau. Il a du penser que je le trouvais repoussant ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout.

Enfin, pour le moment, je ne saurais rien faire. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Rosalya. Après tout, elle a un petit ami et elle en sait certainement plus que moi sur les garçons.

Mais si Rosalya joue les entre-metteuses et que ça foire, je n'arriverai plus à rester amie avec lui. J'aurais trop honte.

Lorsque que le cours fut enfin fini, Castiel passe à côté de moi et me lance

\- On va bien rire ce soir

\- Quand tu vas la voir dans la robe que je lui ai faite, tu seras tellement à la renverse qu'il faudra appeler les urgences ! Lui rétorque Rosalya

\- On verra ! Conclut-il avec son sourire en coin habituel avant de sortir de la classe.

Je range mes affaires et j'attends que Rosalya soit prête également pour y aller.

On prend le bus pour que je puisse essayer cette fameuse robe chez elle.

Entre temps, elle me fait l'éloge de l'œuvre qu'elle a créée. Je dois avouer que je n'écoute qu'à moitié.

Une fois arrivées chez elle, elle se précipite dans sa chambre, moi je la suis d'un pas lourd.

Elle sort de son armoire une longue robe légèrement rosée. On dirait une de ces robes magnifiques que l'ont peut voir au festival de Cannes. Elle était vraiment élégante.

\- Alors, comment tu la trouves ?

\- Tu t'es surpassée !

\- Merci, je savais qu'elle te plairait !

\- Je vais la mettre de ce pas.

\- Non, on va manger d'abord et puis, on s'occupera de ça après.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Alors après avoir terminé le repas, rebelote dans sa chambre pour les retouches et je dois avouer que je me trouves méconnaissable. Je me maquille avec la trousse de maquillage de Rosalya tandis qu'elle aussi se change. Elle porte une robe bleue plus simple mais jolie quand même. On dirait une petite fée dedans.

C'est la mère de Rosalya qui nous dépose au Lycée en voiture.

La salle de gym a été redécorée pour en faire une salle de fête. On y a fait construire une estrade pour que les candidates puissent y monter lors de la finale. On es avoir participé. Moi, Ambre, Camélia ainsi que Julie et Mathilde. Deux filles de l'école mais qui ne sont pas dans ma classe.

Chacun a du remplir un bulletin de vote qu'ils ont du mettre dans une boite au fond de la salle. Elle est surveillée par Mr. Faraize.

Lorsque mes camarades m'ont vues j'ai été couverte d'éloges mais je dois avouer que ce n'était rien comparé à Camélia qui est arrivée dans une robe noire signée Chanel. Elle était resplendissante. Cela dit, je n'aurais échangé ma robe avec la sienne pour rien au monde.

Lysandre m'a gentiment proposé de danser avec lui, alors je n'ai pas refusé. Nathanaël faisait une tête jusque par terre mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle que faisait Castiel. Soit il s'ennuyait soit il était énervé pour une raison que j'ignore.

Camélia a dansé un peu avec Kentin et le clou de la soirée, c'était lorsque Ambre a tenté désespérément de s'offrir une danse avec Castiel. C'était perdu d'avance.

Par contre, Nathanaël a finalement accepté de danser avec Mélodie même si ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter plus que ça. Elle semblait aux anges, tu m'étonnes, je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour lui.

Enfin, malgré quelques têtes boudeuses par ci par là, je crois que la majorité d'entre nous sont arrivés à s'amuser.

Lorsque le moment de l'élection de la reine était finalement arrivé, toutes les candidates ont été conviées à monter sur l'estrade. J'avais honte à un point inimaginable.

Je voyais Castiel pouffait de rire en voyant la tronche que je faisais.

Monsieur Faraize nous rejoint sur l'estrade après avoir fait le décompte des votes, il nous présente les trois finalistes.

\- La demoiselle qui arrive à la troisième place est... Mathilde !

Tout le monde applaudit. Ambre et Camélia semble rester confiante.

\- La demoiselle qui arrive à la deuxième place... Il faut que je vous avoue que le score a été serré, on a du recompter une seconde fois avec Mme Delanay pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

\- Dis-le ! Lance quelqu'un dans le public

\- Restez poli, voyons ! Enfin, euh... Donc, la demoiselle qui arrive à la deuxième place n'est autre que Camélia ! La nouvelle élève. C'est une très bonne place.

Je vois Camélia rire jaune.

\- Enfin, celle qui a été élue Reine de la soirée

\- C'est moi ! S'exclame Ambre

\- Euh non, désolée mademoiselle, il s'agit de ... Zoé ! Félicitation !

Sur le coup tout le monde applaudit de plus belle et pousse des Hourras.

On me pose une couronne ridicule sur la tête et on me donne un joli bouquet de fleurs. Mr. Faraize me passe le micro pour que je fasse un petit discours.

\- Euh. Ben ouah ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Je suis flattée d'avoir été élue. Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté moi et je remercie aussi Rosalya de m'avoir confectionné cette robe pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Juste ouah..

C'était un piètre discours, je l'avoue mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être élue. Alors, je n'ai rien préparé du tout. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été prévenue par Rosalya. Elle, elle y a cru jusqu'au bout.

Je vois Camélia et Ambre descendre de l'estrade furibondes. Sur ce coup, je trouve qu'elles se ressemblent de plus en plus.

Je préfère ne pas prêter attention et retourne moi aussi près de mes amis.

Kentin me propose de danser avec lui, alors je dépose mon bouquet sur une des tables et j'en profite à fond. Quelle belle soirée quand même ! Je n'oublie pas de remercier Rosalya en personne d'avoir cru en moi.

On finit par danser tous ensemble moi et mes amis sur Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate !

Tout à coup j'aperçois Ambre revenir, toujours aussi en colère.

\- Mais quelle soirée pourrie ! Lâche-t-elle sans ménagement. D'abord l'élection puis mon frère qui sort avec cette gourde !

\- Quoi ?! S'interloque Kim et je crois que personne d'autres ne comprend vraiment de quoi elle parle également.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Continue-t-elle

Je m'approche d'Ambre pour savoir ce qui se passe

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je

\- Finalement, la soirée va peut-être se terminer sur une note positive...

Ambre me regarde de haut avec un sourire machiavélique

\- J'ai vu Nathanaël rouler une pelle à cette chère Camélia ! Me balance-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Mon visage se décomposa en un temps record. Je vois Mélodie qui court en pleure en direction des toilettes. Je reste paralysée par la nouvelle mais je sens une larme couler sur ma joue.

\- Et bien tant mieux pour lui... Finis-je par sortir

Je me dirige vers la sortie et compose le numéro pour appeler mon père afin qu'il vienne me chercher. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rester plus longtemps ici.

Dans la cour, je tombe nez à nez avec Camélia. Elle était seule et me voyant toute déconfite, elle s'approche de moi avec un large sourire puis me dit :

\- Tu as pris quelque chose que je voulais, alors je t'ai pris quelque chose que tu voulais aussi ! C'est oeil pour oeil dent pour dent !


	5. Désillusion

Je suis restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre tout le week-end. Je ne voulais pas retourner en cours. Je ne voulais plus voir personne. Ma mère a bien compris que je n'allais pas bien mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Avouer que je suis amoureuse d'un garçon que je n'intéresse de toute évidence pas du tout, à quoi ça servirait ? Certes, c'est Camélia qui l'a séduit mais il faut croire qu'elle lui plaît également.

Quoi que... Si ça se trouve, elle l'a juste embrassé et rien ne me dit qu'ils sortent ensemble maintenant ? Peut-être qu'ils ne se sont pas « roulé une pelle » comme l'a suggéré Ambre. Elle a sûrement exagéré ce qu'elle a vu. Ce serait bien son style... Oh je me donne de faux espoirs, ça ne sert à rien.

Pauvre Mélodie qui doit être dans le même état que moi en ce moment, j'imagine.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. M'avoue ma mère qui s'assoit au pied de mon lit sur lequel je suis clouée depuis vendredi soir. A part pour manger et faire un peu mes devoirs, je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand chose.

\- Mmh..

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est à cause d'un garçon ? Parce que si c'est un garçon qui t'a brisé le coeur, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine...

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je suis juste un peu malade c'est tout.

\- Tu semblais aller très bien jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes de cette soirée, c'est normal que je m'inquiète

\- Oui, tu as raison. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis sûre que j'irais mieux.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare une soupe ?

Ma mère met sa main sur mon front pour vérifier ma température.

\- Non, ça ira merci

Elle y pose ensuite un baiser avant de me laisser seule dans ma chambre. On est dimanche soir et je redoute le lendemain. Je vais avoir la confirmation sur mes doutes et ça, je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

Lundi matin est inévitablement arrivé et c'est du pied gauche que je me lève. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à aller à l'école

\- Bonjour, ma chérie ! T'as bien dormi ? Me demande ma mère

\- Mouais...

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, tracasse !

\- C'est l'adolescence, je présume ! Conclut mon père

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bon, je me prépare et je mange avant de partir comme d'habitude. Je rate comme toujours mon bus, donc j'arrive en retard en cours. La seule place libre en cours de math était isolée au fond de la classe. Je m'y installe et je reçois les notes du contrôle qui ont mis du temps à arriver. Ma note n'est pas mauvaise, j'ai eu 17/20. Au moins quelque chose de positif.

\- J'ai eu 16/20 ! Jubile Camélia au premier banc

\- Félicitation ! Lui dit Violette

\- Vu les points qu'on s'est ramassé, à mon avis, c'est toi qui a eu la meilleure note. Constate Kim. Même Nathanaël a eu 15/20

\- Et toi, Zoé t'as eu combien ? Me demande Iris. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle regarde ma feuille sur mon banc et crie :

\- Non , c'est zoé qui a eu la meilleure note, elle a eu 17/20 !

\- Ouah, chapeau ! Me complimente Rosalya, il était corsé ce contrôle. Je n'ai eu que 12 pour ma part.

Camélia fait désormais une tête jusque par terre mais ne la fait pas trop longtemps, elle se tourne vers Nathanaël et lui demande

\- Dit, Nath', on se voit après les cours ?

Nath' ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?

\- Euh... si tu veux ! Fit-il gêné.

\- OOOOhhh ! S'exclame la classe.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, vous sortez ensemble ? Demande Kentin à Nathanaël

Ce dernier me regarde l'air embêté avant de baisser les yeux et conclut par un oui inaudible.

\- Effectivement ! Jubile d'autant plus Camélia qui a entendu la question de Kentin mais qui voulait que les choses soient claires pour tout le monde.

Mélodie fixe sa jupe et semble se retenir de ne pas pleurer.

Après que ce cours se soit terminé, je sors de la classe le plus rapidement possible.

Rosalya me suit au pas.

\- Alors, comment se porte la reine du bal ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt le contraire. Je me trompe ?

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux mais il y a des jours avec et des jours sans...

\- Mais enfin, tu as été élue reine du bal, tu as de supers bonnes notes. Que veux-tu de... Attends, ne me dis pas que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Mais c'est bien sûr! Tu craques pour Nathanaël !

\- C'est ça, crie le plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende !

Elle me prend par le bras et m'entraîne loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Insiste-t-elle

\- Il ne me laisse pas indifférente mais...

\- Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir ! Je suis douée pour détecter ce genre de choses habituellement...

\- Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance. Il sort avec Camélia maintenant et je ne veux plus penser à cette histoire.

\- C'est dommage. Je suis sûre que vous auriez fait un très beau couple.

\- Dans une autre vie, sûrement... Bon, je dois aller au toilettes. On se retrouve en cours d'anglais

\- Oui, à tout de suite !

En partant, je croise sur mon chemin Nathanaël qui fait mine de ne pas m'avoir vue. C'en est trop !

Je le retiens par son bras avant qu'il ne s'éclipse comme il le fait depuis un moment déjà.

\- Ecoute Nathanaël, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous depuis un moment mais je vois bien que la situation est tendue. Je suis contente pour toi et Camélia (même si ce n'est pas vrai du tout) mais mon ami me manque...

Tout à coup, Nathanaël se renfrogne encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Oui et bien Ton cher ami a quelqu'un en ce moment et il aimerait bien aller la retrouver !

\- On dirait que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose que j'ai fait, je ne comprends pas...

Son visage se radoucit tout à coup

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas... C'est juste que...C'est dur de voir que la personne qu'on aime ne s'intéresse pas du tout à nous... Admet-il en rougissant

Il était amoureux de quelqu'un ? Parle-t-il de moi ? J'en doute, il n'aurait probablement pas parler de moi comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Il parle forcément d'une autre fille. Je me souviens qu'une fois, lorsque j'avais 13 ans, un garçon a employé ces termes avec moi et j'ai cru immédiatement qu'il parlait de moi. Comme une cruche, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments mais le dit garçon parlait effectivement d'une toute autre fille. Je me suis retrouvée sur le carreau. Hors de question de refaire la même bourde.

\- J'ignorais qu'une fille t'avait blessé. Je suis désolée

C'est vrai que moi aussi, lorsque j'ai su que Nathanaël sortait avec Camélia, j'étais de mauvaise humeur avec mon entourage, je suppose que c'était pareil pour lui avec cette fille.

\- Bon, et bien, j'espère que Camélia te rendra heureux alors

Il me regardait l'air déçu.

\- Merci ... fit-il dans un soupire

On se dirige tous les deux vers le cours d'anglais avec le moral dans les chaussettes.

Le cours semblait d'un long. Quand je pense que le cours suivant, c'est celui de science.

Je sens que cette journée et même celles qui viennent vont être les plus longues de toute ma vie.

Lorsqu'il est temps de se rendre dans la classe de Delanay, je tombe sur Armin.

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas cette fille ! S'insurge-t-il

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Camélia, là ! Elle m'a traité de gamin parce que j'aime jouer à des jeus vidéos ! De quoi, elle se mêle d'abord ?!

\- J'ignorais qu'elle avait été si grossière avec toi...

\- Pourtant, vu la façon dont elle te snobe, tu aurais dû le remarquer que cette fille est une peau de vache ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'Ambre... Enfin soit, A ce propos, on ferait mieux de filer en cours de science

\- T'as raison.

Une fois installée dans la classe de Delanay, la prof nous recolle un contrôle à passer qui risque d'être réellement dur. Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à faire facilement les exercices donnés en classe, ça devrait aller. Cependant, tout le monde fait une tête jusque par terre. A part Camélia qui se retourne pour me regarder et me fait le genre de sourire qui donnerait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui...


	6. Le renvoi

J'ai étudié toute la semaine pour ce contrôle de science, même si j'ai un peu la trouille, je me sens prête à l'affronter. Mardi matin, je me lève de bonne heure pour me rendre en gym, je me sens pleine d'énergie pour jouer au volley ball mais l'après-midi, ce sera le moment fatidique. Heureusement, on a réussi à convaincre la prof de passer ce test aujourd'hui. Un jour de plus pour réviser, ça ne fera de tord à personne.

\- Salut Tout le monde ! Fis-je avec enthousiasme en rentrant dans le vestiaire

Tout le monde me répond l'air ailleurs

\- T'as vu la nouvelle coupe de Mélodie ? Me demande Iris

\- Euh, non...

\- Regarde, alors

Elle me montre Mélodie en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction. Tout le monde la complimente mais moi et Iris, qui l'a remarqué également, je le suppose vu son expression, nous nous étonnons de cette nouvelle coiffure.

Elle a des boucles brunes comme les miennes...

\- Alors comment me trouves-tu ? Me demande cette dernière justement

\- Ouah fantastique ! Mentis-je

C'est vrai que ça lui va bien mais je trouve son choix un peu étrange. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Enfin, elle fait comme bon lui semble, après tout.

Tandis que je me change pour mettre ma tenue de gym, je regarde autour de moi et je m'aperçois qu'il manque une fille

\- Tiens, Camélia n'est pas là ?

\- Nop, ma vieille ! S'tu veux mon avis, elle est restée la matinée pour réviser ce fichu test ! Me répond Kim

Je hausse les épaules et je continue de m'habiller. Je ferme mon sac avant de retourner dans la salle de Gym. L'équipe de Ambre n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Une fois l'heure écoulée, on revient toutes exténuées. C'est notre équipe qui a gagné à un point près. C'est génial ! Je fonce vers mes affaires pour me changer en vitesse et pouvoir relire mon cours de science encore une fois.

Je remarque que mon sac est ouvert. J'ai dû oublier de le fermer. Je vérifie quand même s'il ne me manque rien mais tout y est donc, je ne me tracasse pas plus que ça.

Durant le temps de midi, j'essaye de trouver un coin tranquille pour continuer à réviser. Une autre classe a passé le test avant nous et j'ai entendu dire que même le premier de cette classe avait eu dur. Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer tout ça.

Enfin, je vais du côté jardin et je tombe sur Mélodie qui pleure dans un coin. Elle doit être vraiment amoureuse de Nathanaël pour être encore dans cet état. Je ne dis pas que cela ne me fait plus rien mais j'évite de le montrer, j'essaye de me faire une raison à son sujet même si c'est dur.

Je m'approche d'elle pour voir si je peux la consoler.

\- Que se passe-t-il Mélodie ?

\- Ma grand-mère est morte la semaine dernière. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui va dans ma vie en ce moment...

\- Je suis navrée, je l'ignorais.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Dans ce genre de situation, c'est difficile de trouver les bons mots pour consoler quelqu'un. Et moi qui croyait qu'elle était encore en train de penser à Nathanaël. La pauvre, elle est en train de vivre un vrai drame et moi, je la juge pour le choix de sa nouvelle coiffure. Je devrais être flattée qu'elle aime à ce point la mienne pour vouloir la copier. Enfin soit, ça n'a plus d'importance vu les circonstances.

\- Je suppose que tu as remarqué que j'avais choisi la même coupe que toi... Continue-t-elle

\- Et bien, c'est un peu évident...

\- C'est idiot, je me disais que si je te ressemblais plus, peut-être que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Non, rien ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est stupide. J'ai juste envie que mes ennuis se finissent...

\- Un jour, tu verras tes rêves vont se réaliser, j'en suis sûre. Il faut que tu tiennes bon, tu comprends ? Moi et les autres de la classe, on est là pour te soutenir en cas de besoin. Tu sais que tu as des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Depuis que Camélia est là, il n'y en a plus que pour elle...

\- Ne te préoccupes pas de cette fille ! Elle veut juste être le centre d'attention mais personne ne t'oublie... Tu sais quoi, on devrait refaire une petite sortie entre amis comme pour le pique nique, ça te dit ?

\- Oui, ça me plairait bien !

Elle sourit à nouveau.

\- Allez, viens on va réviser toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas te casser le moral à nouveau mais le test est toujours d'actualité, jusqu'à preuve du contraire

\- Tu as raison.

Elle rit un peu. Je décide de rester près d'elle pour revoir ce cours. On s'entraide mutuellement tout en mangeant nos tartines et j'ai pu comprendre grâce à elle des points que je ne comprenais pas.

La cloche finit par sonner, on se précipite toutes les deux pour ne pas être en retard à ce fameux contrôle, ne manquerait plus que ça.

Mme Delanay nous oblige à nous asseoir seul par table. Elle distribue les copies. Je chipote dans mon plumier afin de trouver un bic et un T-pex. J'y trouve un mot plié dedans. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier ce que c'est, je verrai ça plus tard. Il faut que je reste concentrée sur ce fichu test.

Camélia est effectivement arrivée, elle s'est assise dans les premiers bancs comme elle aime le faire.

Au bout d'une demi heure, j'ai rempli la moitié des questions, ce n'est pas évident mais j'arrive à trouver. La prof passe entre les bancs pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions et pour mieux nous surveiller évidemment.

Camélia lève sa main également. Bon, je ferais mieux de rester concentrée, on se fout royalement de ce que font les autres. Malheureusement je bloque à cette question...

\- Mademoiselle

\- Oui ?

Je lève la tête pour voir Mme Delanay me jeter un regard noir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous permettez ? Me demande-t-elle

Elle prend mon plumier et en sort le bout de papier qu'elle déplie.

\- Oh, je vois ! Toutes les formules qu'il fallait retenir pour ce contrôle ! S'exclame-t-elle

Elle arrache ma feuille de mes mains et me sort sans ménagement

\- Non seulement vous aurez un zéro pointé mais en plus, vous irez voir la directrice et lui remettrez ce mot de ma part ! La triche est inacceptable !

Elle se dirige vers son bureau pour rédiger le dit mot inquisiteur.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

J'essaye de me défendre mais il n'y a rien eu à faire.

Tout le monde semble surpris par ce qui m'arrive.

\- Madame, j'ai étudié avec elle tout à l'heure et je peux vous dire qu'elle connaissait ces formules par coeur !

Mélodie essaye de me soutenir également.

\- Ou alors, vous l'avez aider à tricher ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- Montrez-moi votre plumier immédiatement !

Mélodie fond en larme tandis que la prof vérifie sa trousse. Il n'y avait rien dans le sien.

\- C'est bon pour vous, Mélodie mais en ce qui vous concerne.

Et là, elle se tourne vers moi :

\- Je ne veux plus vous revoir avant la semaine prochaine !

Je n'avais malheureusement aucune preuve pour démentir ces accusations, c'est donc la tête baissée que j'ai dû me rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. La sentence est tombée. Je suis renvoyée pour une semaine entière !


	7. Que justice soit faite!

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ma chambre. Mon père m'a privée de sortie malgré le fait que je lui ai juré n'avoir rien fait, il ne me croit pas.

En ce qui concerne ma mère, elle reste dubitative.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu aller jusque là. M'avoue-telle. Il est vrai que tu stressais réellement pour ce test mais je ne te crois quand même pas capable de faire une chose pareille...

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais pas comment ce foutu papier a pu se retrouver dans mon plumier mais c'est forcément quelqu'un qui me veut du mal.

\- Oui mais qui alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Clamai-je désespérément.

Tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un sonner. Mon père va décrocher le parlophone pour savoir qui c'est.

\- Bonjour. Qui est-ce ? Dit il...Non, désolé, elle est punie, je ne la laisserais voir personne pour le moment...Bon, si vous le dites...Je vous laisse monter alors.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je à mon tour

\- Deux de tes amies. Me répond-il

Je me demande bien qui ça peut être.

Tout à coup, je vois Rosalya et Iris débouler dans ma chambre. Sans me dire Bonjour, Rosalya me sort :

\- On est sûres que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça !

\- Personne dans la classe le croit d'ailleurs. A part Camélia qui reste hésitante et Ambre évidemment. Continue Iris

\- Donc, forcément c'est quelqu'un d'autres qui t'a mis dans cette situation et on a déjà notre petite idée de qui ça pourrait être... Poursuit Rosalya

\- Ambre ! Concluent-elles en coeur

\- Tu te souviens lorsque Ambre est allée se moucher en gym et a donc du retourner aux vestiaires ? Me demande Rosalya

\- Oui, je pense...

Et là, l'image m'est apparue comme un flash. Mon sac que j'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé mais que j'ai retrouvé ouvert en revenant dans le vestiaire. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée plus que ça puisque rien n'avait disparu.

\- Oui mais si c'est effectivement elle, comment le prouver ?

\- J'ai eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce fameux copion lorsque la prof l'a brandit devant tout le monde. M'explique Rosalya. Et tu sais ce qui m'a le plus étonné ? On aurait dit qu'il y avait des coeurs sur les « i » et tu sais qui fait des coeurs sur les « i » ?

\- Ambre mais il n'y avait que des formules dessus non ?

\- Pas seulement, apparemment... A mon avis, elle n'a pas pensé à ce détail mais cela pourrait bien faire pencher la balance en ta faveur.

\- Il faudrait une preuve plus tangible que cela...

\- Tu sais à qui on pourrait demander... Propose Iris.

\- Vas-y...

-Peggy ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra nous aider. D'autant plus que ce genre de chose ferait un super article.

\- Oui mais moi, je ne peux pas sortir ni même retourner à l'école. Si tu le pourras dès le mardi qui vient et on compte bien t'aider à prouver ton innocence.

Une fois le jour j arrivé, Peggy avait déjà une idée en tête pour me disculper d'après Rosalya mais je n'en sais pas plus. En tout cas, je suis pressée d'aller à l'école pour clarifier tout ça. Ce qui m'est arrivé est particulièrement injuste et je veux être réhabilitée.

Lorsque je suis enfin arrivée à Sweet Amoris, Peggy se jette sur moi, me prend par le bras et m'éloigne des regards indiscrets pour me révéler son plan.

\- J'ai réussi à photocopier ce fameux copion ! M'avoue-t-elle

\- Comment ? La prof ne la pas jeter ?

\- Non, heureusement. La directrice a préféré le garder comme preuve dans ton dossier personnel.

\- Mais en quoi cela va nous aider ?

Peggy me montre la photocopie et je peux y voir les coeurs sur des « i » comme l'avait remarqué Rosalya.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Puisque j'ai pu voir de plus près ce copion, j'ai pu constater que vu la qualité du papier utilisé et son apparence, on aurait dit que ce papier provenait d'un bloc Clairefontaine. Et Ambre n'achète que des bloc notes de cette marque visiblement. Du moins, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

\- En effet, ça peut se tenir. Moi, je n'achète que des blocs notes bons marchés. Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant pour la directrice, ni même pour Mme Delanay...

A ce sujet, Peggy ne voyait pas pour le moment ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus pour m'aider mais je trouvais que c'était déjà gentil de sa part de s'être investie comme ça pour moi.

Lorsqu'on se rend en sciences, c'est le coeur lourd que j'assiste à ce cours. Mme Delanay me dévisage mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Ambre. Elle sort de son sac un bloc de cahier Clairefontaine et là, mon sang ne fait qu'un seul tour lorsque je vois la première page déchirée de son bloc. Le bout manquant était à première vue de la même taille que celui du copion en question !

\- Alors, c'est bien toi ! M'exclamai-je

\- De quoi tu parles ? Rétorque-t-elle

\- C'est bien toi qui a rédigé ce copion !

\- Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires de tricheries, s'il te plaît !

\- Alors comment peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? Lui dis-je en prenant son bloc hors des mains et en montrant en évidence cette première page déchirée. Il était noté le nom d'un rendez-vous chez le docteur, c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle a gardé cette autre moitié. Et le plus frappant, c'est que son écriture ressemblait étrangement à celle du copion en question !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! S'insurge-t-elle

\- Le rapport c'est que le copion semble provenir de ton bloc note et semble également avoir été rédigé par toi !

Mme Delanay s'approche de nous pour voir ce qu'il se trame :

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

\- Il se trouve que comme je l'ai défendu, je n'ai pas fait ce copion, madame. De toute évidence, c'est Ambre qui a manigancé tout ça...

La prof regarde le bloc note de Ambre avant de déclarer :

\- Suivez-moi toutes les deux dans le bureau de la directrice. En attendant les autres, continuez l'exercice indiqué au tableau dans le calme, cela va de soi !

Heureusement, il ne s'agit plus d'expérience comme exercice. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. Ambre et moi nous rendons avec Mme Delanay au bureau de la directrice. La prof lui explique la situation et lui demande si elle peut récupérer ce copion pour vérifier ces accusations.

La directrice ressort mon dossier et déplie le bout de papier pour le déposer à côté de l'autre moitié de la feuille. Il s'emboîtait parfaitement.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci, mademoiselle ? Dit Madame Delanay en s'adressant à Ambre

\- Je ne suis absolument pour rien ! S'exclame Ambre

\- Il se pourrait aussi que vous ayez préparé ce copion ensemble... Continue-t-elle

\- Ah ça, non ! Vociférai-je

\- Non seulement, je n'y suis pour rien mais en plus, je ne ferais absolument rien avec cette conne ! Lance-t-elle

\- Veuillez surveillez votre langage mademoiselle ! La gronde Mme Delanay

\- Il est évident que ceci prête à confusion. Continue la directrice. D'autant plus que Ambre a déjà été renvoyée pour tricherie... Et connaissant les disputes virulentes entre les deux demoiselles... Oui, oui, je suis au courant de vos chamailleries incessantes, précise-t-elle. Je doute fort qu'elles aient effectivement comploté quoi que ce soit ensemble...

\- Écoutez madame, croyez-le ou non mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Ambre me fait ce genre de coup bas.

\- Sans compter que l'écriture ressemble plus à celle de Ambre qu'à celle de Zoé... Conclut Mme Delanay. Malheureusement, je ne peux être sûre de rien mais le doute plane suffisamment que pour persister à penser que vous êtes effectivement en tord, Zoé. Je vous laisserai continuer votre test durant cette heure. Vous vous mettrez au fond de la classe pour cela.

\- Quant à vous, Mademoiselle... La directrice s'adresse de nouveau à Ambre. Je vous tiens à l'oeil. La prochaine incartade et c'est le renvoi !

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je retourne en cours. Justice a été faite !

Ambre persiste à défendre qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminé, Nathanaël vient près de moi pour s'excuser du comportement de sa soeur. Lui non plus ne la croit pas visiblement. Cela me fait plaisir que toute la classe ait cru en moi.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir mettre cette histoire derrière moi.

A la fin de la journée, je décide de rentrer à pied pour me promener un peu.

Tout à coup, une jeune femme s'approche de moi et me tend un bout de papier. Je crois que ce sont des enquêteurs, cela ne m'intéresse pas mais avant que j'ai eu le temps d'esquiver, la dame se présente :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, désolée de vous déranger mais je m'appelle Suzie et je travaille dans l'agence de mannequin très réputée _Amoris Beauty_.

On cherche en ce moment un nouveau visage pour poser pour la couverture du célèbre magazine _Jeune et belle_ (inventé). Il y a un casting à passer évidemment mais je pense sérieusement que vous avez vos chances, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de participer à notre sélection.

La jeune dame me donne un Flyer. Cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout mais bon

\- Merci beaucoup ! Fis-je malgré tout. Après tout, c'est flatteur de me proposer ce genre de chose.

Elle s'éclipse et moi, je continue mon bonhomme de chemin. Quelle belle journée, quand même !


	8. La sélection

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je dépose mes affaires et j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à mes parents.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'une camarade de classe ait pu aller jusque là ! S'offusque mon père. J'aimerais bien avoir une discussion avec ses parents...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Vu la façon dont la directrice l'a réprimandée, elle n'osera plus me faire ce genre de chose. Elle semblait déjà suffisamment au 6ème dessous que pour en rajouter, de toute façon. Je crois que cette fois-ci, elle est allée trop loin.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle te fait ce genre de coup ? Me demande ma mère

\- Non, c'est vrai mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce sera la dernière. De toute façon, je ne veux pas en faire tout un plat. Cette histoire est réglée désormais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal ! Le harcèlement scolaire est quelque chose de sérieux. J'ai lu un article là dessus l'autre jour. Poursuit mon père

Heureusement ma mère change immédiatement de sujet

\- Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Me demande-t-elle en me montrant le flyer qu'elle a trouvé dans mes affaires.

\- Oh, c'est un concours pour poser pour un magazine. C'est une chasseuse de tête qui me l'a donné.

\- Ce serait chouette comme expérience, tu ne crois pas ? S'émerveille ma mère

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit fait pour moi...

\- Tu as tord, tu devrais tenter ta chance, à mon avis. En plus, cela te permettrait de te changer les idées. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis quelques temps.

\- Moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Conclut mon père. Le milieu du mannequinat a une mauvaise réputation, je ne veux pas que tu tombes là dedans.

\- Ce ne serait que pour une fois ! Défend ma mère

Mon père soupire.

\- Tu fais comme tu le sens mais je t'aurais prévenue.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir, je verrai bien.

\- En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis, je t'accompagnerais, ne t'en fais pas. Me propose ma mère très gentiment.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je ferme les yeux et je revois l'image de Nathanaël. Ce n'est pas juste que Camélia sorte avec lui, je trouve. Surtout vu les raisons pour lesquelles elle sort avec lui. Le pauvre ne se doute de rien. Enfin, elle semble être correcte avec lui. Vaut mieux ne pas insister avant que ça ne tourne en ma défaveur. Quelqu'un me sonne, c'est Rosalya.

\- J'ai trop envie d'aller faire du shopping, pas toi ?

Rosalya a un léger problème avec les salutations, elle les oublie souvent, on dirait.

\- Oui, ça me plairait bien. J'ai été privée de sortie mais maintenant, je suis libre, alors, oui, volontiers.

\- Rendez-vous demain après les cours, on ira au centre commercial !

\- C'est noté.

Elle raccroche. Je mange mon repas puis vais directement aller me coucher, je suis exténuée.

Le lendemain, la journée à l'école se déroule normalement. J'ai hâte que les cours soient terminés pour aller faire du shopping avec Rosalya.

Le moment venu, on est en route pour le centre commercial. A ma grande surprise, je retombe sur Suzie, la chasseuse de tête qui me reconnaît et me salue.

\- J'espère te revoir au casting ! Me dit-elle sans plus insister

\- Au casting ? Me demande Rosalya étonnée

\- Oui, il s'agit d'un concours pour poser pour la couverture de _Jeune et Belle_ ...

\- Sans rire ! Et tu vas y participer, j'espère ?

\- Euh...

\- Cette journée shopping va se transformer en véritable mission pour moi !

\- Oh non...

\- Oh si ! On va te trouver la tenue idéale pour que tu remportes ce concours haut la main !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne participerais pas au concours, toi ?

\- Non, je participe déjà au concours d'entrée pour la plus grande école de stylisme. J'aimerais être sélectionnée l'année prochaine. Mais poser sur des magazines ne m'intéressent pas vraiment

\- Pas plus que moi...

\- Oui mais toi tu es faites pour ça et tu es mon modèle préféré.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas avoir vraiment le choix...

On entre dans le centre commercial et je vois Rosalya filer à toute vitesse vers un des magasins de vêtements. Je la suis tant bien que mal.

Elle scrute le moindre rayon avant de conclure :

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, on va au magasin suivant

\- J'ai mal aux pieds... Me plaignis-je

\- On vient à peine d'arriver, enfin ! Allez, je te promets qu'après avoir vu le magasin d'en face, on ira s'installer pour boire un verre.

\- Merci.

On me croira si je dis qu'on a fait 4 magasins et trouvé « la tenue idéale » avant qu'on puisse enfin s'asseoir quelque part et commander quelque chose

\- Le shopping devient un vrai sport avec toi, Rosalya ! Dis-je essoufflée

\- Et j'en suis la championne ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à prévenir ma mère que je vais tenter ma chance

\- Excellente initiative

\- Initiative ? Tu m'y as carrément poussée, oui ! Clamai-je en souriant

\- Tu me remercieras un jour ! Ajoute-elle avec un clin d'œil

Le jour venu, c'est avec ma mère que je me rends à l'agence comme prévu. Il y avait un monde fou. Rien que de voir la file, j'étais découragée. Je voulais faire demi-tour mais ma mère m'a encouragé à rester.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, je finis par apercevoir le bout du supplice mais ce qui m'a le plus préoccupée, ce n'était pas tellement d'attendre aussi longtemps. C'était d'avoir aperçu Camélia qui me fusillait du regard. Heureusement, ma mère ne l'a pas remarquée.

Lorsque c'est mon tour de passer, je dois signer un formulaire ainsi que ma mère. Puisque je suis mineur, j'ai besoin de l'accord parental.

On me dirige devant un photographe qui prend quelques photos de moi. J'essaye d'avoir l'air détendue et naturelle. J'ai une boule à l'intérieur, je me sens mal à l'aise.

Le photographe me dit que j'ai été super mais j'en doute fortement. La séance ne dure pas longtemps puisqu'il y a d'autres candidates. On me dit qu'on me rappellera si je suis sélectionnée.

Lorsque je retourne en cours, je ne parle pas de ma petite expérience ratée. C'est trop gênant, je trouve. Rosalya me pose des questions dessus mais, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il leur faudra pour choisir.

En cours de science, j'apprends que j'ai brillamment réussi mon contrôle. Même Camélia me félicite.

\- Dis, je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plaît ? Me demande-t-elle à la fin du cours

\- Bien entendu !

\- Je suis désolée de mon comportement envers toi... Il est vrai que je suis assez compétitive et parfois, ça me monte à la tête. Cela m'a valu des ennuis dans mon ancienne école et je ne veux pas que ça se termine mal ici aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ignorais que tu avais eu des ennuis avec tes anciens camarades,

\- Oui, avec une amie, on a fini par s'arracher les cheveux devant tout le monde pour une histoire de garçons, c'était pathétique ! Sourit-elle. Lorsque j'ai appris ce que Ambre a osé te faire, j'ai trouvé cela inadmissible. Il y a des limites à tout quand même !

\- Tu as raison, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Soupirai-je en songeant à Nathanaël

\- Mine de rien, je suis quand même contente de sortir avec Nathanaël, aujourd'hui. Même si je l'ai fait au début pour de mauvaises raisons, je ne regrette rien. C'est un garçon vraiment génial et je compte bien lui avouer mes sentiments très bientôt ! J'espère qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi...

Je sentais une pointe traverser mon coeur violemment en entendant cela.

\- Il... Il n'y a pas de raison... Il faut que j'y aille !

\- A tout à l'heure ! Me lance-t-elle enjouée

Je n'y réponds même pas. Je suis toute bouleversée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Elle s'est réellement attachée à lui, alors ? En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Nathanaël est vraiment un garçon bien, il faudrait être folle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

C'est le moral dans les chaussettes que je finis la journée et retourne chez moi.

Ma mère vient m'accueillir tout sourire et me lance :

\- L'agence a appelé, tu as été sélectionnée !


	9. Le drame

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi te mentirai-je ? Me rétorque-t-elle

Je fonce dans ma chambre pour téléphoner à Rosalya :

\- Salut, Rosa, tu ne devineras jamais quoi ? J'ai été prise pour le magazine !

\- Oh My god, Félicitation ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

\- Moi aussi

Je parle avec elle pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne dans ma chambre pour me parler des formalités :

\- On devra se rendre au parc à 15h, ce samedi. C'est là, apparemment que tu feras la séance photo

\- Ouah, ça a l'air génial !

\- En effet mais je t'accompagnerai quand même

\- Oui, je préfère de toute façon.

Je dois avouer que cela me bouleverse d'avoir été choisie parmi toutes ces filles pour poser sur la couverture d'un magazine aussi réputé que _Jeune et Belle_.

Je suis tellement excitée que j'ai du mal à m'endormir le soir venu.

Le lendemain, tout le monde au lycée me dévisage. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout le monde est déjà au courant ?

\- Salut Zoé ? C'est vrai que tu vas poser pour le magazine _Jeune et Belle_ ? Me demande Peggy

\- Euh oui...

\- J'aimerais bien faire un article sur toi pour l'occasion, ça t'intéresserait que je t'interviewe ?

\- Euh, je ne suis pas sûre...

\- Et alors, comme ça, on va devenir une star ? Me lance Castiel avec un sourire narquois

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, à mon avis. Dis-je gênée

En voyant Rosalya passer, je me précipite vers elle.

\- Tu as prévenu tout le campus ma parole ? Lui dis-je les dents serrées

\- Non, je l'ai juste dit à Iris mais je suppose qu'elle en a parlé aussi à quelqu'un et ça a vite fait le tour du lycée. Tu devrais être fière, pourtant!

\- Oui mais ça me met mal à l'aise...

\- Tu ne devrais pas, moi je suis contente pour toi, en tout cas.

\- Merci !

Même si cela me gêne un peu, je dois avouer que je suis heureuse que cela m'arrive. C'est une chance inouïe après tout.

La semaine se déroule à merveille, jusqu'au jour j ! J'ai le trac à un point inimaginable. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Lorsque j'arrive au parc, le photographe et son équipe avait déjà installé le matériel.

J'ai eu du mal à me détendre au début mais au final, j'ai fini par capter le truc et à m'éclater réellement. J'ai passé une journée fabuleuse !

\- On sélectionnera une photo parmi celles qu'on a prises aujourd'hui et tu pourras la voir sur la couverture du magazine de la semaine suivante.

\- Ouah, merci encore !

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, je raconte ma superbe journée à Rosalya.

Le lundi, c'est toute excitée que je retourne en cours. Iris se jette sur moi brandissant un magazine à la main :

\- Tu es magnifique ! Me dit-elle en me montrant la photo de couverture. Je suis supposée recevoir un exemplaire pour ma part donc, je n'ai pas été l'acheter.

\- Ouah, c'est extraordinaire, je suis méconnaissable.

\- Pff, on a du faire des retouches à tout va, c'est pour ça ! Rétorque Ambre dédaigneuse, qui passait par là.

Tout à coup, je vois Mélodie passer, elle fait une tête jusque par terre. J'ai envie de demander ce qui ne va pas, jusqu'à ce que je vois ce qui a pu l'affliger. En effet, on peut apercevoir Nathanaël et Camélia arriver main dans la main.

Elle finit par lui détacher la main pour venir me féliciter

\- En tout cas, ta photo rend vraiment bien ! T'as de la chance... Dis, je peux t'avouer un truc ?

\- Oui, vas-y...

Elle me prend un peu à l'écart et m'avoue

\- Ce soir, c'est le grand soir avec Nathanaël

Tout à coup, la pointe au coeur me revient encore plus violemment qu'avant, j'ai une boule au ventre, je sens que je vais vomir, de quoi est-ce qu'elle me parle ?

\- Je vais avouer mes sentiments à Nathanaël...

Je suis rassurée, je croyais qu'elle faisait allusion à autre chose... D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où ils en sont à ce niveau là et après tout , je ne veux pas le savoir, ça ne me regarde pas mais au fond de moi, j'espère qu'ils n'en sont pas encore là ...

\- Oui, tu as raison... Tu me tiendras au courant...

\- Sans faute ! Me sort-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Ma joie retombe d'un coup. En fait, la seule chose que je voulais vraiment c'était de sortir avec lui. J'échangerai volontiers ma pseudo célébrité pour ça mais bon, je ne peux rien y faire.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, je fais mes devoirs, je mange puis vais me coucher. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Aux alentours de minuit, quelqu'un me sonne sans arrêt, je finis par me réveiller.

Qui peut bien me téléphoner à une heure pareille ? C'est Rosalya. Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend.

\- Zoé... Me dit-elle d'un ton grave

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mélodie est morte !


	10. L'incompréhension

On est tous aux funérailles de Mélodie.

Le lendemain de la nouvelle me revient comme un flashback. Tout le monde était bouleversé. Même Camélia, d'ailleurs. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais quand j'ai voulu la saluer, elle semblait si pâle.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. En réalité, personne n'en revenait. Apparemment, c'était un suicide. C'est ce qu'en a conclut la police, en tout cas. Elle s'est jetée du haut du toit d'un immeuble abandonné. Elle n'avait pas écrit de lettres d'adieu mais ses parents ont trouvé son journal intime et c'est en le lisant, qu'ils ont compris que ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je savais très bien que c'était possible. Je me souviens de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, de son air toujours triste et de son isolement soudain.

C'est malheureux de voir une amie qui était si pleine de vie, perdre le goût de la vie ainsi.

Certains de la classe ont prononcé un discours.

Ambre aussi était là. Elle semblait regarder dans le vide, comme si elle était absente. Je présume que même elle, ça lui a fait un choc.

Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à elle. Je lui avais promis qu'on organiserait une sortie mais, on n'a même pas eu le temps de le faire...

En rentrant chez moi, ma mère m'apprend que l'agence m'avait appelée pour faire la publicité d'un produit. Je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Plus rien de tout ça ne m'intéressait à présent. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je fixe le mur, plongée dans mes pensées.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu en arriver là... Qu'avait-elle écrit dans son journal pour que ses parents en concluent une telle chose ? Etait-elle aussi désespérée que ça ?

On en saura probablement jamais rien.

En cours, la joie habituelle est retombée.

J'entends malgré moi, Ambre chuchoter avec ses copines juste derrière moi. Elles étaient déjà passer à autre chose apparemment.

\- Je crois qu'entre mon frère et cette cruche, c'est fini..

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonne Li

\- Oui, ce serait une bonne nouvelle ! Je ne voudrais pas de cette horreur comme belle soeur un jour...

Je ne savais pas que c'était fini entre eux... En même temps, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas le coeur aux rumeurs.

A ce propos, Peggy a dédié un article entier sur la vie de Mélodie. Je trouve qu'elle a bien fait.

Je vois Nathanaël l'air songeur, regarder par la fenêtre. C'est vrai que Mélodie était une très bonne amie à lui, aussi.

Je crois que je vais essayer d'aller lui parler quand le cours sera terminé. Alors, lorsque l'heure est enfin écoulée, je tente d'approcher Nathanaël pour savoir comment il se porte.

\- Et bien, pas très bien, en fait...

\- Oui, c'est normal. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

\- T'inquiète. Conclut-il avec un petit sourire avant de partir

Lorsque je sors de la classe, je tombe nez à nez avec Castiel

\- Salut !

\- Salut ! Lui répondis-je

Il a l'air hésitant un moment avant de poursuivre

\- Dis, tu connais les _Dark Shadows_ (inventé) ?

\- Un peu que je les connais, c'est mon groupe de rock préféré, pourquoi ?

Il rougit avant de continuer

\- J'ai deux places pour aller les voir en concert ce samedi. J'aurais du y aller avec Lysandre mais il s'est désisté et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le rock, je me disais que peut-être... ça t'intéresserait d'y aller.. ?

\- Merci, ce serait super ! C'est cool d'avoir pensé à moi !

\- Pas de souci ! Je viendrais te chercher à 19h devant chez toi, c'est bon ?

\- C'est noté ! Merci encore, en tout cas.

Cela va me changer un peu les idées. Pourvu que mon père accepte, ce n'est pas gagné!

Après le cours d'anglais, Peggy se jette sur moi pour me demander sans ménagement :

\- C'est vrai que tu vas au concert des Dark Shadows avec Castiel ?

Elle le dit tellement fort que tout le monde dans le couloir se retourne et me dévisage. Nathanaël aussi et semble surpris d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Nathanaël s'en va précipitamment.

\- Je pense y aller aussi, j'aimerais faire un article sur ce concert, on s'y croisera sûrement ! Continue-t-elle

\- Ouais, ce serait super...

Lorsque Peggy s'éloigne, Rosalya s'approche de moi après avoir entendu ma conversation

\- Tu sors avec Castiel ?

\- Non, on y va juste en ami. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer Lysandre.

Rosalya me regarde l'air dubitative mais je ne relève pas.

A la fin de la journée, je tombe sur Castiel qui est en pleine conversation avec Nathanaël. Ce dernier semble préoccupé . C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que je les vois discuter ensemble, c'est étrange.

Le lendemain, Nathanaël n'est pas là de la journée.

\- Il est malade. Affirme Camélia. Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra avant deux, trois jours. Dis, toi qui vit pas loin de son kot, tu pourrais lui apporter ses devoirs après les cours, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un cours de danse après, je ne saurais pas y aller.

\- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas, t'inquiète.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je passe m'acheter un casse-croûte et je tombe sur Kentin qui me propose encore une fois d'aller boire un verre. La dernière fois, j'ai passé un bon moment avec lui alors, j'accepte. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressée. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, on parle de la mort de Mélodie.

\- Dis zoé...

\- Oui ?

\- T'es sûre, toi, que Mélodie s'est suicidée ?

\- Je le suppose... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Pour rien, laisse tomber.

Il regarde dans le vague, l'air songeur. Je me demande ce qui le pousse à penser ça. Si la police en a conclut à un suicide, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait autre chose.

\- Mince, il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque 20h

\- Ouah, on a parlé vachement longtemps ! Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille là. En plus, je dois passer chez Nathanaêl pour rendre ses devoirs

\- Oui, t'as raison. Moi aussi, je dois y aller. On se refait ça, un de ces quatre !

\- Compte sur moi ! Conclus-je avant de filer en quatrième vitesse.

En me dirigeant vers le kot de Nathanaël, je sors de mon sac ses devoirs. Je ne tiens pas à chipoter pendant longtemps devant la porte, il faut que je rentre à tout prix sinon, je n'aurais plus le droit de sortir samedi à coup sûr. Malgré quelque réticence, mes parents ont accepté.

Enfin arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, quelqu'un en sort donc je retiens la porte pour rentrer et monter les escaliers 4 à 4. Je toque à sa porte, personne ne répond. C'est bizarre. Je vois une petite sonnette alors j'appuie dessus. Tout à coup, je l'entends de l'autre côté de la porte

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Dit-il à la fois énervé et essoufflé.

Il ouvre la porte et je le vois avec un jean mal refermé et son T-shirt mis à l'envers. Nathanaël est rouge et semble surpris de me voir. Mais ce qui me bouleverse le plus, c'est de voir apparaître derrière lui Camélia portant un autre de ses T-shirts et aucun pantalon.

\- Nath', qui c'est ? Lance-telle nonchalamment

Je laisse tomber ses affaires par terre et je m'enfuis en courant.


	11. L'ombre d'un doute

C'est en larmes que je suis rentrée chez moi. Heureusement, mes parents ne m'ont pas vue passer dans cet état, je me suis précipitée immédiatement dans ma chambre.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête mais il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Rien...

Lorsque ma mère finit par rentrer dans ma chambre, elle s'assoit aux pieds de mon lit pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J'ai l'impression que rien ne va plus depuis un certains temps, déclarai-je sans en dire plus.

\- C'est à cause de la mort de Mélodie ?

\- Entre-autre...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour le moment.

\- C'est à cause d'un garçon, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que je me sens mal à cause d'un garçon ?

\- J'ai été une adolescente avant toi, tu l'oublies, ma chérie.

Je soupire. Elle s'approche de moi pour me caresser la tête. Alors, je lui avoue à demi-mot :

\- C'est juste que... Il y a un garçon dans ma classe que j'aime bien mais il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi et ça ne changera jamais.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

\- Parce qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Tu sais quand j'ai connu ton père, on était à l'université...

\- Je connais l'histoire !

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que c'était le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu et j'étais très loin d'être la seule à le penser. Toutes les filles lui courraient après

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui et j'étais persuadée de n'avoir aucune chance avec ce beau garçon et pourtant, un beau soir...

\- Il est venu te parler dans un bar réputé pour les jeunes étudiants..

\- Exactement ! J'ai joué la fille à la fois accessible et inaccessible et je suis arrivée à faire en sorte qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi...

\- Où veux-tu en venir maman ?

\- Le jour où tu rencontreras le bon garçon, tu sauras que c'est le bon et il laissera tomber toutes ses conquêtes pour toi. Si ce n'est pas celui-là, ce sera un autre.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ton père en est la preuve, ma chérie. Et un jour, ce sera ton tour de faire tourner la tête de quelqu'un.

Je souris à ces mots. J'imagine mal mon père ayant été en Don juan mais bon, après tout.

\- Merci, maman.

Elle pose un baiser sur mon front. Je mange un peu avant d'aller me coucher. En tout cas, je vais mieux que tout à l'heure.

Le lendemain, je croise Nathanaël à Sweet Amoris qui se précipite vers moi, me prend par le bras pour m'emmener dans un coin afin qu'on puisse discuter

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier ! Commence-t-il. Je t'assures qu'il ne s'est rien passer entre nous

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier... C'est votre vie. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler

\- Je sais mais vu la réaction que tu as eu...

\- Oh, c'était parce que j'étais très mal à l'aise enfin ! J'étais tomber sur... Enfin, peut importe ce que c'était mais tu sais bien que je suis du genre timide et ce n'était, genre, pas du tout le moment de passer, quoi.. Bredouillai-je en rougissant. Je tremblais de l'intérieur

Nathanaël semblait déçu

\- Je croyais que... Dit-il

\- Tu croyais que quoi ? M'étonnai-je

\- Non, rien, laisse tomber !

Il s'en va l'air contrarié.

Décidément, je suis vraiment nul avec les garçons, je ne sais jamais le bon comportement à avoir.

La journée se déroule péniblement. J'ai un poids sur l'estomac.

Lorsque je sors de l'école, je tombe sur la mère de Mélodie l'air affolée. Elle se jette sur moi et me lance :

\- Elle ne s'est pas suicidée ! Mélodie ne s'est pas suicidée !

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait complètement perdue.

\- Que se passe-t-il, madame ?

Elle tenait fermement un petit bouquin rose dans les mains

\- J'ai essayé d'en parler à la police, de le dire à mon mari mais personne ne veut m'écouter !

\- Vous croyez que... attendez... Vous pensez qu'on l'a assassinée ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Me crie-t-elle. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer et semblait ...folle... Pauvre dame, que pouvais-je lui dire pour la consoler ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est un meurtre ?

\- Son journal intime ! Je l'ai relu au moins 100 fois et même si elle semblait aller mal, ce n'est pas au point d'aller se jeter du haut d'un toit ! Je connais ma fille, je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça, surtout sans nous écrire une lettre, sans nous prévenir ! Ajoute-elle en pleurant.

Je réfléchis au caractère de Mélodie, c'est vrai que ça semble curieux dans le fond qu'elle n'ait même pas écrit de lettre d'adieu. Surtout à ses parents, elle les adore... Mais bon, ça aurait pu être possible malgré tout si elle se sentait si mal... Je repensais tout à coup à ce que m'avait dit Kentin la veille, justement

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose d'assez délicat ?

\- Oui, allez-y !

\- Puis-je avoir son journal pendant quelques temps, juste pour le parcourir et voir ce qu'il en est. Je sais que vous devez y tenir énormément mais...

\- Non, je comprends tout à fait. En réalité, je ne sais plus du tout vers qui me tourner. Je sais qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup, elle parlait énormément de vous avant de... Enfin, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous en parler. Désolée de vous embarquer là dedans mais je suis désespérée...

\- Non, je comprends tout à fait, madame

\- Tenez, prenez-le et dites-moi au plus vite ce que vous en pensez. Je vais vous donner mon numéro de Gsm

\- Oui, faites, il n'y a pas de souci.

On s'échange nos numéros et elle s'en va sans me dire au revoir. Pauvre dame... Je sais qu'il y a moyen d'y avoir des doutes sur cette histoire mais si jamais il s'avère que c'est effectivement un suicide malgré nos recherches, que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Enfin, je prends le bus pour rentrer chez moi et je parcours ce fameux journal.

Il est évident qu'elle semblait dépressive. Elle parle de moi. C'est étrange, elle est persuadée que Nathanaël est amoureux de moi. Enfin soit, évidemment, elle parle de lui et à quel point elle peut en être amoureuse. Cela me fait de la peine dans le fond. A la fin, elle parle de quelque chose qui la préoccupe et surtout... « de changer de vie... ». Tiens, c'est bizarre. J'ai noté en lisant son journal qu'elle y écrivait comme si elle discutait avec quelqu'un. Cela peut probablement arriver mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle a écrit « Je t'en dirai plus la fois prochaine ». C'est daté la veille de sa mort... La mère de Mélodie avait raison. Cela n'a pas de sens. Si elle avait prévu de se suicider pourquoi alors, a-t-elle écrit dans son journal qu'elle allait détailler son changement de vie ? Elle ne l'a de toute évidence pas fait ou on ne lui a pas laisser le temps de le faire...

Il est possible que ce n'était pas prévu et qu'elle ait eu tout à coup une envie soudaine de mourir. Mais je dois avouer que ça devient douteux.

En refermant le journal, je songe à téléphoner à Kentin.

\- Hey salut ! Désolée de te déranger mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à te demander

\- Oui, vas-y !

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si j'étais sûre que Mélodie s'était suicidée ?

\- Oh, ça ce n'était rien, juste un pressentiment, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est possible que ce ne soit effectivement pas le cas...


	12. Mirage

Je suis à la terrasse du café qui se trouve près de l'école avec Kentin. Je lui ai passé le journal de Mélodie qu'il a feuilleté en vitesse.

Je n'oublie pas que ce soir, j'ai ce rendez-vous avec Castiel qui tient toujours. Mais pour le moment, des choses me semblent plus importantes que l'amusement.

\- Tu sais, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'est effectivement suicidé et je peux te dire que je l'ai vu aller de plus en plus mal. M'avoue Kentin. Je ne suis pas psychologue mais je n'ai pas vu ça chez Mélodie. C'est vrai que tu étais plus proche d'elle que moi je ne l'étais d'elle mais on se connaît depuis tellement d'années... Je la vois quand même pas en arriver là.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a semblé aussi et ce qui m'a le plus frappé dans son journal, c'est ce qui est écrit à la dernière page comme je te l'ai montré.

\- En effet, c'est étrange. Mais si c'est un meurtre. La question est qui l'a commis et surtout pourquoi ? Qui détesterait Mélodie à ce point ?

\- Je l'ignore... Il n'y a rien dans son journal qui indique qu'elle avait peur de quelqu'un ou quelques chose du genre

-...

\- A qui pourrait-on demander ? Qui la connaissait le mieux, tu crois ?

\- Je dirais Capucine...

\- Oh, non pas elle... !

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Avant que je m'en aille de Sweet Amoris, elle était réellement désagréable mais si quelqu'un doit en savoir plus sur Mélodie, c'est bien elle malheureusement...

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander ? Car j'ai bien peur que moi, elle ne me dise rien même si elle en savait quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai que depuis mon retour, elle ne me fait plus aucune remarque. Elle est même plutôt polie, à vrai dire...

\- Pas avec moi, en tout cas !

\- Je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui demander.

\- J'ai bien peur que nos suppositions finissent par faire le tour du lycée...

\- Cela arrivera tôt ou tard, de toute façon

\- Tu as raison. Il faut que je rentre maintenant, je dois aller au concert avec Castiel.

\- Tu sors avec Castiel ? Me demande-t-il interloqué

\- Non, on y va juste en ami, il avait une place en trop.

\- Tu parles... Dit-il dans sa barbe.

\- On y croisera Peggy, également

\- Oui mais elle, elle est partout !

\- On devrait peut-être lui demander de l'aide également. Elle m'a soutenue lorsqu'on m'a accusée de tricherie. Et même si elle met un peu trop souvent son nez là où il ne faut pas, je dois avouer qu'elle sait comment mener ce genre d'enquête

\- Tu as raison mais pour le moment, on va essayer de récolter des infos par nous-mêmes. On lui demandera de l'aide en dernier ressort.

\- D'accord, bon j'y vais. A la prochaine

Je reprends le journal de Mélodie et je songe à faire des photocopies de ce dernier afin de rendre l'original à sa mère mais je tiens à pouvoir relire d'éventuels passages qui me permettraient d'avancer dans mon enquête.

Après avoir été faire les photocopies dans une papeterie, je passe par le parc, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. Je me retourne, je ne vois personne. Alors je continue mon chemin mais malgré tout, je sens une présence près de moi. Je m'arrête de nouveau et je regarde attentivement autour de moi. Il fait une de ces chaleurs, je trouve. Tout à coup, je vois une silhouette cachée derrière un arbre au loin. On dirait qu'elle me fixe. La silhouette ressemble vaguement à... Mélodie. Je cligne des yeux et j'essaye de m'approcher tout doucement mais la silhouette a disparu.

Cela ne devait être qu'un mirage... J'ai dû rêver, c'est tout. J'ai une de ces soifs. Le jus d'orange que j'ai bu avec Kentin ne m'a pas suffit. Je devrais rentrer et me préparer pour tout à l'heure.

Une fois arrivée, je retourne toute ma garde robe pour trouver LA tenue idéale. J'ai envie de téléphoner à Rosalya pour lui demander son avis mais elle se demanderait pourquoi je mets tant d'importance à la tenue que je veux porter pour voir Castiel alors que j'ai juste envie d'être suffisamment « Rock » pour le concert.

Je finis par opter pour un jean déchiré et un T-shirt noir à l'effigie du groupe. Des Converse noirs avec un sac à bandoulière sur lequel est dessiné une tête de mort ! Le résultat est juste trop cool !

C'est fou comme il faut du temps pour choisir une tenue qui paraît aussi évidente.

Avant de partir, je mange avec mes parents. Mon père me regarde l'air sceptique

\- C'est dans cette tenue que tu vas sortir ?

\- Enfin, elle se rend à un concert de rock, sa tenue me semble encore acceptable comparée à ce que portent d'autres filles de son âge. Ma mère prend ma défense

\- Je me moque de ce que portent les autres ados !

\- Papa, s'il te plaît...

Il grogne un « c'est bon ».

\- Il vient te chercher à quel heure ton ami ? Me demande ma mère

\- A 19h, on s'y rendra en bus.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher après le concert, je déposerais ce garçon chez lui.

\- Papa !

\- Quoi? C'est pour lui rendre service...

« C'est pour mieux nous surveiller, oui ! » Pensais-je en moi-même.

Enfin, le repas terminé, j'attendais avec impatience l'heure venue. Tout à coup, quelqu'un sonne à la porte :

\- C'est pour moi ! Criai-je en me précipitant sur le parlophone

\- Allô, Castiel, c'est toi ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Grouille ! On en a pour une heure de trajet !

\- Je descends

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du jeune homme ! Insiste mon père

\- On n'a pas le temps de faire les présentations là. En plus, c'est juste un ami, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- J'en doute ...

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire un gros câlin ainsi qu'à maman

\- Je t'envoie un message dès que le concert est terminé. Dis-je à mon père

\- Il y a intérêt !

Je dévale les escaliers, excitée par l'aventure qui m'attend.

Arrivée en bas, je tombe sur Castiel qui me regarde de la tête aux pieds et siffle :

\- Ouah, la vache ! Tu ressembles à quelque chose comme ça, au moins !

\- Tais-toi un peu et allons-y ! Dis-je en rougissant

Une fois dans le bus, un silence de plomb pesait entre nous. Alors pour briser la glace, je lui parle de mes morceaux préférés du groupe

\- Quel est la chanson que tu préfères de _Dark Shadows_?

\- « Mirage »

\- Ils ont une chanson qui s'appelle comme ça ?

\- Ben oui, elle se trouve dans leur premier album, tu ne connais pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai commencé à les écouter qu'à partir de leur troisième album

\- Et tu dis que c'est ton groupe préféré ?

\- Je ne les connaissais pas à l'époque de leur premier album...

\- Tu veux que je te fasse écouter un morceau ?

Et là, il sort son smartphone où il y avait enregistré toutes sortes de musique. Je l'écoute et je dois avouer que c'est remarquable.

\- J'essayerai de m'acheter leur premier album. T'as raison, je ne peux pas prétendre être une vraie fan, si je ne le possède pas.

Tout au long du trajet, on écoute différentes chansons du groupe et d'un autre.

Enfin arrivés, on voit une foule monstre à l'entrée du concert ! Tout le monde était en délire. Surtout les filles. Il faut avouer que les membres du groupes étaient très beaux mais personnellement, je m'en fichais de leur physique, leur talent me séduisait bien plus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il a fallu attendre une demi-heure avant de voir les 4 membres du groupe apparaître sur scène.

Roy, John, Willy et Dan ! C'est une apparition digne des stars du rock, je peux vous l'assurer. Des fans en délire, du feu, de la fumée qui sortent de partout ! Mais rien de tout ça ne valait leur performance qui, pour moi, est exceptionnelle ! C'est la première fois que je les voyais en concert et je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce moment. Castiel était en transe lui aussi ! Vu la foule, on n'a pas pu croiser Peggy mais elle devait être là, quelque part.

Enfin soit, j'étais avec Castiel et l'ambiance, je peux vous l'assurer, elle y était !

Lorsque le concert fut finalement terminé, j'explique à Castiel que c'est mon père qui viendra nous rechercher. On attend pas loin de l'entrée qu'il arrive, on discute de ce qu'on vient de vivre.

\- Hey, c'est quoi, ça ? Me dit-il regardant mon dos

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ouah, une dingue a carrément déchiré ton T-shirt a l'arrière !

\- C'est pas vrai ?

J'essaie de vérifier et en effet, quelqu'un avait abîmé mon T-shirt. Heureusement, un stand était encore ouvert et on y vendait des t-shirt à leur effigie.

\- Je vais m'en acheter un nouveau

\- Je te suis.

Une fois mon achat fait, je change vite de T-shirt et range l'ancien dans mon sac. Je le garderai comme souvenir de cette journée plus que mémorable !

Mon père arrive enfin. Je repars de là sans aucun regret !


	13. L'inconnu

Lundi matin, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'aller à l'école et raconter ma soirée du samedi. Tout s'était si bien passé.

Comme prévu mon père a déposé Castiel devant chez lui et une fois à la maison, je suis vite allée me coucher. Dimanche, j'ai végété toute la journée.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens revigorée ! Cependant, dans ma joie, j'oublie que j'ai des recherches à faire sur la vie de Mélodie.

Je devrais peut-être demander à Kentin fin de la journée s'il a eu le temps d'en savoir plus sur elle auprès de Capucine.

Après avoir dévoré mon petit déjeuner énergiquement, j'embarque mes affaires et je fonce à l'arrêt du bus.

A Sweet Amoris, les élèves semblent un peu plus en forme que les jours qui ont suivi le décès de Mélodie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'une foule de gens se trouvent rassembler autour de quelqu'un qui parlait haut et fort, dans la cour. C'était Peggy l'orateur. Je m'approche pour en savoir plus

\- J'en reviens pas ! S'exclame Iris

\- Et pourtant si, c'est bien vrai ! Regardez mes photos... Semble se vanter Peggy

Et là, elle brandit son smartphone faisant défiler des photos. Chacun veut voir d'un peu plus près.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je

\- Parait que notre journaliste en herbe à rencontrer Le groupe de rock du moment ! Me répond Kim

\- T'as rencontré les Dark Shadows ?! La chance !

Peggy me passe son smartphone et je peux constater qu'elle est entouré des 4 garçons considérés comme les plus sexys du moment.

\- Comment tu as fait ? M'enquérais-je

\- Après le concert, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me faufiler dans les coulisses. Les gardes du corps ont voulu me renvoyer mais Roy, rien que ça, a accepté que je vienne dans leur loge et j'ai eu le droit à leur autographe et des photos. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec eux de leurs chansons. Enfin, j'ai largement de quoi faire un super article !

\- Et comment ! En tout cas, tu m'épateras toujours ! Avouai-je

La sonnerie retentit, il est temps d'aller en cours de math'.

Tandis que la prof donne cours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Je pense à tout ce qui s'est produit dernièrement. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les exercices.

Pour finir, je regarde Kentin, qui ne semble pas plus emballé que moi par ce cours.

Après que la prof ait enfin terminé, je me dirige vers lui pour en savoir plus. Je suis tellement pressée.

\- Alors t'as eu le temps de lui demander ? Murmurai-je

\- Non, la journée vient de commencer laisse-moi le temps...

\- Alors, c'est quoi ces messes basses ? Dit Ambre avec dédain. Quand t'auras fini de mettre le grappin sur tous les mecs du lycée, tu nous le fais savoir !

Elle et ses acolytes se prirent d'un fou rire mesquin avant de s'en aller.

En sortant de la classe, je tombe sur Lysandre qui n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Depuis, la mort de Mélodie, il ne va vraiment pas bien, on dirait. Il faut que je pense à m'assurer qu'il ne va pas trop mal. Je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve avec un second mort ici...

Lorsque la journée se termine, Kentin n'a toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler à Capucine. C'est vraiment dommage. J'aurais bien aimé le faire moi-même mais la connaissant, elle ne me dira sûrement rien.

En rentrant chez moi, je tombe sur Nina.

\- Salut ! Me dit-elle avec ses yeux de...dingue.

\- Salut... Répondis-je

\- Dis, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'a Lysandre ?

\- Non, désolée pourquoi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, cela fait un moment que je vois bien que Lysandre est tracassé et je sais parfaitement que tu as passé pas mal de temps avec lui ces derniers temps. Ce qui ne m'a pas plu du tout d'ailleurs...

J'y repense, elle n'a pas tord. Lysandre se comportait déjà de façon étrange avant la mort de Mélodie mais par pur négligence de ma part, je n'ai pas fait plus attention à la remarque de Nina qui disait que Lysandre avait sûrement des problèmes.

Mes amis vont mal et moi, je n'en fais pas assez pour eux. Quel genre d'amie suis-je ?

\- Hé ho, alors, tu réponds à ma question ? Me répond-elle d'un ton sec

\- Oh Pardon, j'étais loin dans mes pensées. Je t'assure, j'ignore ce qu'il a. C'est vrai que je discute de temps en temps avec lui mais nos conversations tournent souvent autour de sujets légers. Cependant, je te promets d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

\- Il y a intérêt !

\- Pardon ?

\- J'y vais ! Dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite avant de s'éclipser.

Cette fille me donne vraiment froid dans le dos.

Le lendemain, la matinée se déroule sans encombre. Jusqu'à ce que je croise Lysandre qui a toujours une tête aussi triste. Je l'arrête un moment pour en savoir plus comme je me l'étais promis.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme... Commencai-je

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? Me dit-il. Il feint un sourire mais je vois bien que le coeur n'y est pas.

\- Cela te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma tous les deux ? Cela te changerait peut-être les idées. On pourrait y aller avec d'autres, également ! Comme on dit « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

\- Non, ça ira. Je te remercie de ton attention. J'ai juste besoin de rester un peu seul pour le moment

\- Comme tu le sens. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de parler ou d'autre chose, je suis là ! Tu peux compte sur moi !

\- Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

Et il s'en va sans rien ajouter de plus. Je repense au fait qu'il était censé aller voir le concert avec Castiel mais qu'il avait annulé, justement. Pauvre Lysandre ! Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider mais quoi ?

Résignée, je finis par me diriger dans la salle de classe pour suivre le cours d'anglais.

Au temps de midi, je mange mes tartines tranquillement entourée de mes amies. Tout à coup, Kentin vient près de moi et insiste pour me parler en tête-à-tête. Ce qui ne manque pas d'éveiller les soupçons chez mes amis mais bon, je ne m'en fais pas plus pour ça. Je me lève et je m'écarte du groupe avec lui.

\- Alors, t'as parlé à Capucine ? Lui demandai-je

\- En effet ! Elle m'a révélé une chose que je crois très importante. D'abord, elle est persuadée aussi que même si Mélodie ne se sentait pas bien, Capucine ne la pensait pas capable d'aller jusqu'au suicide. Mais ce qui est le plus important, c'est qu'elle était inquiète à propos d'un garçon...

\- Un garçon ?

\- Oui, apparemment, il y avait un garçon qui la harcelait !

\- Mais elle n'en parle pas dans son journal... T'es sûr que Capucine n'a pas exagéré ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est toujours une piste à suivre...

\- Et elle ne sait pas de qui il s'agit ?

\- Non, elle l'ignore. C'est juste que Mélodie lui en a parlé une fois un peu avant de... Enfin, tu sais mais elle n'en sait pas plus sur cet individu...

\- Dommage !

En tout cas, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne doit pas négliger. Plus j'en apprends sur Mélodie et plus, je me rends compte que je ne savais rien de sa vie dans le fond. Quels secrets nous cachait-elle encore ?


	14. Le mot de passe

Qui pouvait bien être ce fameux garçon ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Était-ce possible que ce soit lui le meurtrier de Mélodie ?

\- Zoé ?

Comment arriver à savoir qui c'est ? J'aimerais pouvoir demander à la mère de Mélodie mais je ne veux pas l'alarmer non plus. Ni qu'elle s'en prenne à un garçon qui n'y est peut-être pour rien...

\- Zoé ! Me gronde Mme Delanay

\- Oui ? ! Dis-je surprise

\- Au lieu de rêvasser, donnez-nous la réponse de la question C, je vous prie !

\- Euh oui tout de suite, madame, alors c'est...

\- Venez l'écrire au tableau comme l'on fait vos camarades pour les réponses précédentes!

\- Oui, tout de suite !

Je me lève d'un bon et je prends ma feuille d'exercice avec moi . Ces derniers temps, je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque.

Ambre et sa bande pouffent de rire, évidemment.

Lorsque je retourne à ma place, je vois Rosalya regarder discrètement son gsm, plus exactement elle est sur Facebook. Je la comprends, ce cours peut être tellement pesant des fois... Mais attends, un peu... Mélodie avait un compte facebook aussi ! Je me souviens qu'on avait inondé son mur de message après son décès. Si quelqu'un la harcelait, il est fort probable que cette personne le faisait également par Facebook. Il faudrait vérifier cela.

Le cours enfin terminé, je sors de là en vitesse pour me diriger dans la cour et téléphoner à la mère de Mélodie

\- Bonjour Madame, désolée de vous déranger surtout en ce moment mais à propos de... ce qui est arrivé à Mélodie, j'ai peut-être une piste. Il est probable que vous ne voudrez pas me donner cela mais j'aurais besoin de voir les messages que Mélodie pouvait recevoir sur son compte Facebook. C'est un réseau social dont les personnes se servent pour communiquer et cela pourrait nous permettre d'avancer. J'aurais juste besoin de son mot de passe pour y accéder.

(Son adresse mail, je n'en avais pas besoin, je la connaissais déjà.)

\- Oui, je comprends et c'est avec plaisir que je vous aurai donné tout cela mais j'ignore quel pouvait bien être son mot de passe pour y accéder. Je peux peut-être vous donner des idées qu'elle aurait pu avoir ?

\- Ce serait toujours ça, merci

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. J'ai essayé de regarder dans sa chambre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un indice en plus pour prouver mes dires mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Cela m'afflige à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer...

\- Oui, je me doute, madame...

Je farfouille dans mon sac puis je continue :

\- Voilà, j'ai de quoi écrire, je vous écoute.

Après qu'elle m'ait donné des codes d'accès éventuels, je raccroche et remets tout dans mon sac, il faut que je me rende à mon cours d'histoire maintenant.

La journée se passe sans encombre mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez moi pour faire mes recherches.

Une fois chez moi, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et allume mon ordinateur.

Je surfe sur Facebook et essaye de me connecter sur le compte de Mélodie mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Je suis complètement perdue. Je pivote sur ma chaise de bureau et regarde ma chambre pour me détendre car je suis à bout. Cette histoire me monte à la tête. Plus j'essaye d'en savoir sur Mélodie et plus je me rends compte que le meurtre était ce qu'il y avait de plus évident. Si je pouvais au moins venger mon amie en mettant cet assassin derrière les barreaux, ce ne serait pas du luxe !

Je regarde les photocopies de son journal intime posées sur ma table de chevet. J'ai bien sûr rendu l'original à sa mère comme je me l'étais promis, puis je regarde ma Nintendo Ds qui...

\- Oh mais c'est bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

\- Tu parles toute seule ? Me dit mon père qui passait juste derrière ma porte. J'ai dû parler un peu trop fort...

\- Non, désolée ! Je dois téléphoner ! Lui répondis-je

Je prends mon gsm et je compose le numéro d'Armin

\- Salut Armin, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais j'ai un énorme service à te demander...

\- Salut Zoé, dis moi ce qu'il te faut

\- Cela va te paraître vraiment étrange mais il me faudrait accéder au compte Facebook de Mélodie

\- Daccord... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux aller sur le Facebook de Mélodie ?

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- J'ai tout mon temps !

\- Je pense qu'il est possible que...Mélodie ne se soit pas suicidée... Enfin, que ce soit quelqu'un qui lui ait fait du mal. Et si c'est bien le cas, il me faudrait trouver la personne qui aurait pu faire ça...

\- En réalité, cela ne m'étonnerait pas et je comprends tout à fait, je veux bien essayer de t'aider. Je connais peut-être une technique pour accéder à son compte mais je ne suis pas le plus féru en informatique, non plus donc, je ne te promets rien

\- Ce n'est pas grave fait comme tu le peux, je te passe son adresse mail

\- Vas-y, je prends note !

Son adresse mail donnée, il me promet de me rappeler plus tard s'il y arrive.

En attendant, moi, je me jette sur mon lit et regarde le plafond un instant avant de prendre les photocopies de son journal et les feuilleter encore. Elle ne dit vraiment rien sur ce type... J'ai lu son journal plusieurs fois, il n'y a aucun indice.

Le soir venu, le film « La faille » avec Anthony Hopkins et Ryan Gosling passe à la télé, je le regarde avec mes parents. Cela parle d'un homme qui croit avoir commis le crime parfait mais il a bien entendu aussi commis une erreur et c'est à l'avocat de la trouver.

Je me rends compte avec ce film à quel point les détails peuvent être importants pour résoudre un crime. Tout est dans les détails...

Après le film, je retourne dans ma chambre et n'arrivant pas à dormir, je relis plus attentivement le journal de Mélodie. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce qu'elle écrit. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai manqué mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

Le lendemain, c'est samedi. Alors, à part faire mes devoirs, je n'ai pas de grands projets.

Durant la journée, quelqu'un m'appelle.

\- Salut, c'est Armin ! Bon je n'y suis pas arrivé...

\- Oh non!

\- Mais laisse-moi terminer ma phrase... Donc, je disais que je n'y étais pas arrivé alors j'ai demandé à un pote de m'aider et lui y est arrivé. Je te file son mot de passe. C'est « Majoliebrune006 »

\- C'est bizarre comme mot de passe...

\- En effet mais bon, ça n'a pas d'importance

\- Oui, tu as raison. Merci pour tout

\- Pas de quoi !

Il raccroche. Je file sur mon ordi pour enfin me connecter sur son compte.

Je passe les conversations qu'elle a eu avec les gens de la classe, cela ne me regarde pas et n'a aucune importance. Si elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus à Capucine, ni même l'écrire dans son journal, je doute qu'elle ait voulu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, j'essaye de regarder les messages de garçons que je ne connais pas. Je ne trouve rien de particulièrement compromettant. Jusqu'à ce que je regarde dans les archives, on dirait qu'elle a bloqué quelqu'un... Pourquoi n'a-telle pas supprimé ses messages ? Peut-être qu'elle se disait que ça pourrait lui servir un jour... Si c'est bien lui qui la harcelait, ça pouvait effectivement lui servir de preuve.

Je le débloque en allant dans « confidentialité » et relis les derniers messages envoyés. Il paraissait vraiment accroc en tout cas.

Elle ne lui répondait plus depuis un moment, il continuait quand même à lui écrire.

\- Salut ! M'écrit-il... Ou Plutôt lui écrit-il

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne m'attendais pas à ça

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'as rien à faire sur le compte de Mélodie !

\- Qui es-tu ? Osai-je finalement répondre

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je suis une amie de Mélodie et toi ?

\- Je suis Robin, son petit ami

\- Elle n'avait pas de petit ami à ma connaissance...

\- On faisait une pause, c'est tout ! Que fais-tu sur son compte ?

\- Et moi, je peux te demander quelle est la dernière fois que tu as vu Mélodie ?

\- Je ne sais plus... Je dois y aller. A plus !

Et il se déconnecte. Ce type me glace le sang. Il a l'air vraiment... étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je me déconnecte également du compte de Mélodie. J'en sais un peu plus sur ce garçon, c'est déjà pas mal mais je ne vois pas comment prouver qu'il a quelque chose avoir avec la mort de Mélodie. En attendant, si il sortait effectivement ensemble, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un moment pourquoi, encore une fois, n'en a-t-elle pas parlé dans son journal ?

Je me reconnecte sur son compte et cette fois-ci, je désactive la discussion instantanée pour ne pas que d'autres ne remarquent ma présence sur son compte. J'aurais dû être plus prudente et y penser à la première connexion. Techniquement, il vrai que je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Je défile leur conversation, j'essaye de retourner le plus loin possible. Avant d'arrêter de lui parler, elle lui dit clairement qu'elle n'est pas du tout intéressée par lui. Je crois que ce type s'est fait des films et est donc un suspect potentiel... Tout à coup, un frisson me parcourt le corps. Je me déconnecte de nouveau.

On est déjà en début de soirée, je me mets à relire encore une dernière fois ce journal. Je n'arrête pas de me dire dans ma tête mais « quelle est la faille ? »... Jusqu'à ce que je la trouve !

Comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçue plus tôt ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je relis encore le passage dans le journal qui m'a fait réaliser cette évidence.

« Il m'a fait pleurer durant le bal, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? ». Cela est daté du lendemain où j'ai été couronnée reine du bal, je pensais qu'elle parlait de Nathanaël, évidemment.

En réalité, dans son journal, elle parle non pas d'un seul garçon, comme je le croyais depuis le début, Nathanaël mais bel et bien d'un deuxième. Qu'elle ne nomme pas, elle dit toujours « il ».

En effet, après avoir écrit qu'elle était persuadée que Nathanaël soit amoureux de moi mais cela remonte à 3 mois déjà, elle a continué de parler d'un garçon mais c'est un autre garçon ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir avant ? Évidemment, la façon dont elle le décrivait, ça aurait pu être Nathanaël mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Effectivement, pourquoi aurait-elle ajouté « comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? » ? Nathanaël ne lui a fait aucune promesse à ce que je sache, donc faire une telle remarque aurait été un peu présomptueux de sa part et ce n'était pas son style. Je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas relever ce commentaire plus tôt.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon du lycée de toute évidence... Mais de qui ?


	15. L'anniversaire

\- J'ignorais totalement qu'elle avait un petit copain... Qui cela pouvait être à ton avis ? Me demande Kentin

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle avait l'air d'être bouleversée par ce garçon d'après son journal. Je mettais ça sur l'indifférence de Nathanaël à son égard mais à présent, quand je relis ces mêmes passages, il n'est pas improbable qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre ce mystérieux garçon et elle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle en souffrait de cette histoire.

Kentin et moi nous trouvions encore à la terrasse de ce petit café où nous aimons nous retrouvé. C'est devenu notre point de rendez-vous préféré pour parler de « L'affaire Mélodie ».

\- Faut-il vraiment découvrir qui est ce garçon ? Je doute que cela nous aidera et je ne veux pas fouiller à ce point là dans la vie privée de Mélodie si cela nous mène nulle part. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'était pas moi ! Je lui adressais à peine la parole et je crois que je lui étais totalement indifférent, donc elle parle forcément de quelqu'un d'autre... Conclut-il

\- Tu as raison mais à part Nathanaël, elle ne parlait avec aucun garçon en particulier dans notre classe. En tout cas, il fait partie de l'école puisqu'il était au bal. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui est dans une autre classe.

\- Oui, à mon avis, ça ne peut être que ça car il n'y a aucun garçon de la classe avec qui elle avait plus d'affinité à part Nathanaël, comme tu le sais et lui ne la voyait que comme une soeur. Il me l'a dit une fois.

\- Je me suis dit que je pouvais encore regarder ses conversations sur Facebook mais comme tu le dis, c'est pénétrer dans son intimité pour peut-être nous mener nulle part. D'autant plus que s'il doit y avoir un suspect potentiel, ça doit être ce Robin et vaut mieux se concentrer sur lui pour le moment.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Tandis que nous finissions notre verre, je vois Castiel passer juste devant le café

\- Hey Castiel, ça va ? Lançai-je avec enthousiasme, j'étais contente de le voir. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Que faîte-vous ici tous les deux ? Grogne-t-il

\- On boit un verre, comme tu peux le constater ! Ajoute Kentin avec dédain

Castiel le fusille du regard avant d'ajouter

\- Je ne saurais pas rester, je pars répéter avec mon groupe, on va donner un concert prochainement.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ! M'exclamai-je. Le premier que vous avez donné était excellent ! De plus, Lysandre n'a pas trop l'air dans son assiette depuis un moment, j'espère que le fait de chanter sur scène lui fera du bien.

\- Ouais, on verra! Bon, je me tire, Ciao les gars ! Dit Castiel avant de filer.

\- Décidément, je déteste ce mec ! Se plaint Kentin

\- Moi, je le trouve sympa quand il veut bien !

\- Qu'il soit gentil avec toi, cela ne m'étonne pas...

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- Oh euh, parce que t'es cool, évidemment... Dit-il l'air de rien

\- Moi aussi, il faudrait que je pense à y aller.

Après avoir payé l'addition, je retourne chez moi. En passant par le parc, quelqu'un me bouscule, c'était une fille.

\- Oh, excuse-moi ! J'ai la tête ailleurs. Fit-elle

Elle tenait une carte

\- Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Je peux peut-être t'aider... Répondis-je en pointant mon menton vers sa carte

\- Oui, ce serait super ! Je ne connais pas trop cette ville en fait, je cherche la rue des Hirondelles...

\- Oui, je vois où c'est, ici tu es au centre ville, c'est plus en périphérie.

Je lui indique le chemin aussi précisément que possible puis je continue le mien vers la maison.

Chez moi, je m'installe à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs. Une fois cela terminé, je regarde le mot de passe de Mélodie épinglé sur mon mur. Je regarde mon ordinateur éteint, j'hésite pendant un instant et juste au moment où je suis tentée de commettre une indiscrétion, ma mère m'appelle :

\- Zoé, le dîner est prêt !

\- J'arrive ! Crie-je de ma chambre

Je regrette d'avoir voulu être aussi curieuse. Après manger, je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

Le lendemain, je me rends en cours. Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qui se dit au cours de Français. Je me dis qu'il faut que je retourne malgré tout sur le compte de Mélodie pour en savoir plus sur Robin, que je puisse regarder son profil facebook.

Mais une autre question à se poser, c'est que faisait-elle sur ce toit si ce n'était pas un suicide? Serait-ce un rendez-vous donné par Robin ? Elle n'y serait pas allée à coup sûr ! Il avait l'air trop inquiétant que pour qu'elle ait accepté de le voir, surtout dans un endroit pareil. Alors que faisait-elle là-bas ?

Autant de questions auxquelles j'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir trouver de réponses...

A la fin du cours, je sors de la classe. Camélia se précipite sur le panneau d'affichage et y épingle une annonce. Celle de sa fête d'anniversaire. C'est ce samedi et je suis étonnée d'apprendre que le groupe qui jouera pour son anniversaire est celui de Castiel !

\- Je compte sur toi pour que tu viennes ! Déclare-t-elle en me voyant. J'ai loué une très grande salle pour l'occasion

\- Castiel va venir jouer pour toi ?

\- J'ai déjà entendu quelques chansons de son groupe qu'ils ont enregistrées et je les veux absolument pour jouer à ma fête ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent par devenir les prochains _Dark Shadows !_

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Ils ont vraiment du talent ! Et oui, je viendrais à ta soirée.

\- Je pense qu'une centaine de personnes sera présente, peut-être même plus. Je veux que ma fête soit inoubliable !

\- Te connaissant, elle le sera, j'en suis sûre ! Lui dis-je sincèrement

\- Je ferais aussi une invitation via Facebook pour être sûre qu'il y ait un maximum de monde !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va. Moi, je me rends au cours suivant.

La journée terminée, je rentre au loft. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai la sensation d'être suivie, je me retourne et là, je tombe nez à nez sur une fille aux cheveux bruns. Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose

\- Salut Zoé !

\- Nina... ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

\- Ils sont beaux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh ouais...

\- T'aime pas, c'est ça ? De toute façon, je suis beaucoup plus jolie en brune que toi ! Vocifère-t-elle

\- Si si, j'aime beaucoup ! Mentis-je.

En réalité, j'en avais rien affaire de sa nouvelle coupe.

\- Que veux-tu ? Continuai-je

\- Tu n'as toujours rien demandé à Lysandre ?

\- Si mais il n'a pas envie de se confier, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas l'y forcer...

Elle me jette un regard qui me glace le sang avant de partir. Cette fille est littéralement dingue ou c'est moi ?

A la maison, je demande à mes parents pour aller à l'anniversaire de Camélia

\- Il me semble que tu sors beaucoup ces temps-ci ! Me dit mon père sur un ton de reproche

\- Oui mais je néglige pas mes cours, j'ai toujours de bonnes notes

\- Un point pour elle ! Arbitre ma mère. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil avant d'ajouter

\- Moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Mon père soupire avant d'accepter

\- Je viendrais te rechercher à minuit et pas plus tard !

\- Merci ! Lui dis-je tout sourire en me jetant dans ses bras

\- En plus, Castiel va jouer avec son groupe ! Je sens que ça va être super !

\- Encore là, celui-là ?! S'offusque mon père

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je

\- T'en parles tout le temps !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je rougissant comme une tomate. C'est juste un ami !

\- Un ami omniprésent, oui !

\- Laisse-là un peu tranquille. Intervient ma mère

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si ça devient sérieux avec un garçon, je veux le rencontrer, d'abord. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, mon colonel ! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Je ne rigole pas ! Conclut-il d'un ton sec.

Je soupire avant de me retirer dans ma chambre.

La semaine se passe sans encombre jusqu'au samedi. Je peux dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'enquête. J'ai regardé le profil facebook de Robin mais il n'y a aucune activité suspecte. J'ai essayé de relire leur conversation. Rien de rien ! J'ai presque envie d'en conclure que même s'il y a eu un crime, il risque de rester impuni.

Le soir venu, c'est à 20h30 que la soirée de Camélia commence. J'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de venir me chercher à 2h du matin. Mon père me dépose devant l'entrée de la salle. Avant d'entrer, je regarde la foule pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que cette soirée risque effectivement d'être inoubliable...


	16. Relation secrète

Je porte une robe noire à paillettes et des escarpins noires pour aller avec. Je serre mon petit sac de soirée en attendant mon tour pour rentrer dans la salle. Il y a même un videur à l'entrée.

J'avais reçu une invitation spéciale de la part de Camélia, les inconnus devaient débourser 10 €. Enfin, Camélia voit toujours les choses en grand et on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas chômé pour sa soirée. C'était encore mieux que la petite sauterie organisée pour son arrivée à Sweet Amoris.

Le champagne coulait à flot, des projecteurs de couleurs tournoyaient. Le concert n'avait pas encore commencé mais il y avait de la musique en fond sonore en attendant l'arrivée de notre groupe.

J'essayais de voir la reine de la soirée mais pas moyen de tomber dessus. Ce qui était normal dans un sens, elle devait avoir milles choses à faire et être accaparée par pas mal de monde.

Tout à coup, je vois un garçon assis sur une table tout seul. Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne saurais pas dire qui sait. Je tente de m'approcher pour découvrir qui est ce mystérieux garçon

\- Hey salut Zoé !

\- Iris ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien ! Viens avec nous, on est assis à une bonne table

Je regarde de nouveau dans la direction du garçon, d'autres personnes viennent s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il semble mal à l'aise et s'en va.

\- Oui, j'arrive ! Dis-je hésitante

Je la suis finalement sans me poser plus de questions sur ce garçon.

Après avoir monté un petit escalier, je vois assis à la table, Kim, Violette, Kentin, Armin, Alexy et... Capucine.

\- Salut Zoé ! Me firent-ils tous en coeur à part Capucine qui me fait seulement ce même sourire malicieux qui m'agace un peu, je dois dire.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Assieds-toi là ! Me propose Alexy.

Je m'installe donc à côté de lui. De là où nous sommes, on voit les gens aller et venir. Certains se mettent déjà à danser.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Camélia ? Demandai-je

\- Elle est dans les coulisses avec le groupe. Me dit Iris. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux.

\- Non, ça ira j'attendrais.

\- Bon, je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire déclare Kentin, est-ce que quelqu'un veut que je lui prenne aussi son verre ?

\- Oui, je veux bien ! Déclare Kim

\- Moi aussi dit Violette

Kentin prend la commande de chacun d'entre nous et va chercher nos verres avec Alexy.

Soudain, je vois une fille traverser la salle. Sa tête m'est familière, je suis sûre de l'avoir vue quelque part. Cette fois-ci, je veux savoir de qui il s'agit.

\- Je reviens, les gars.

\- Où vas-tu ? Me demande Iris

\- Je vais dire bonjour à quelqu'un !

\- Reviens vite !

\- Tracasse !

Je me lève de ma chaise et me précipite dans la direction de l'inconnue au visage familier.

Une fille m'arrête dans mon élan et me balance étonnée

\- Hey, Mélodie, c'est toi ?

\- Pardon ? Dis-je interloquée

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Désolée de te demander ça mais comment as-tu pu me prendre pour Mélodie ?

\- Oh ! Je trouve juste que tu lui ressembles un peu, c'est tout. En fait, c'était une amie d'enfance que j'avais perdue de vue jusqu'à il y a peu, on s'est recroisée mais depuis, je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle m'a promis de m'en donner alors...

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant...

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais Mélodie est morte

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, c'est une blague ?

\- Non, malheureusement, c'est la pure vérité ! C'est un suicide, à ce qu'il paraît... Je suis vraiment désolée

La fille en avait les larmes aux yeux

\- Excuse-moi...Dit-elle avant de s'éclipser en direction des toilettes en pleure.

Cette rencontre m'a tellement bouleversée que j'en avais presque oublié ce que je faisais au milieu de la piste de danse toute seule. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir venger Mélodie en démasquant son assassin mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en faire plus, malheureusement.

J'étais encore dans la lune, jusqu'à ce que je recroise la fille à qui je voulais dire bonjour justement

\- Hey salut ! Lui dis-je essayant d'avoir l'air un peu plus joyeuse

\- Salut ? On se connaît ?

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà rencontré, non ? Je m'appelle Zoé

\- Oh oui, tu es la fille qui m'a si gentiment aidé dans le parc ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai réussi à retrouvé mon chemin

\- Tant mieux, alors. Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu connais Camélia ?

\- Je m'appelle Aurélie et oui, je la connais, elle était dans mon école avant de venir à Sweet Amoris. C'était justement sa nouvelle adresse que je cherchais

\- Ah oui, juste, c'est vrai qu'elle vit dans cette rue-là. Si tu la cherches encore, elle est dans les coulisses avec le groupe.

\- J'en prends note, merci. Je te laisse, j'y vais. A plus !

Au moment où elle s'en va, je recroise le type mystérieux qui est toujours seul. Il semble ne connaître personne, c'est étrange !

\- Salut Beauté !

Je sursaute d'un coup

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Oui, on me l'a souvent dite celle-là !

\- Dake, t'es irrécupérable ! Plaisantai-je.

Il me fait la bise sur le coin de la bouche avant de s'en aller. Heureusement, j'ai détourné la tête à temps. Décidément, quelle soirée mouvementée !

Je retourne vers la table où se trouve mes amis. Et, j'ai à peine, le temps de m'asseoir que tout s'éteint ! Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Tout le monde est surpris.

\- C'est une panne de courant ? Me demande Alexy qui était revenu avec les verres.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Tout à coup, on entend la voix de Lysandre résonner dans le noir. Soudain, une guitare électrique se met à jouer, la batterie suit et tout s'éclaire de nouveau ! Le groupe était enfin prêt et mettait une ambiance à vous couper le souffle !

Avec les autres, on se lève d'un bon pour crier et hurler notre enthousiasme ! Quel spectacle !

On décide de descendre pour les voir de plus près. Tout le monde a l'air d'apprécier le groupe, c'est génial !

Mes potes et moi, on se met à bouger comme des déchaînés ! J'ai remarqué qu'ils alternent des musiques connues de groupes rocks comme Nirvana, Green Day, Dark Shadows avec leurs chansons bien évidemment.

A la fin d'une chanson, Lysandre décide de faire un petit discours inattendu :

\- Je remercie le public pour l'ambiance que vous mettez mais cette chanson, je la dédie à une fille que j'aimais tout particulièrement. Cette chanson s'appelle Ma jolie brune. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Armin et moi nous regardions en même temps. On a pensé à la même chose. Je regarde également Kentin qui connaissait le mot de passe de Mélodie également, je lui en avais parlé.

J'écoutais la chanson bien plus attentivement que je ne l'ai fait pour les autres. Je ne voulais pas rater une miette de ce qu'il allait chanter.

Ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette _mélodie_ fut si belle, que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il parlait d'une fille qui avait peur de s'engager avec lui parce qu'elle croyait qu'il en aimait une autre mais c'était elle qu'il aimait.

Un flash ! Oui, j'ai eu un flash d'un passage dans son journal où elle répétait deux fois qu'elle pensait qu'un garçon était amoureux de moi. La première fois, elle a dit clairement que c'était de Nathanaël dont elle parlait, la seconde fois, il s'agissait du mystérieux « Il ».

\- Oh non ! Sanglotai-je

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demande Kentin

\- Je suis tellement bête !

J'éclate littéralement en sanglot

\- Viens, on va prendre l'air ! Me dit-il

On sort de la salle et je m'assois sur le bord du trottoir pour pleurer

\- Elle croyait que Lysandre était amoureux de moi et moi comme une andouille, j'ai dansé avec lui le soir du bal !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Ils ne l'ont dit à personne ! Et on ne sait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait...

\- Comment je n'ai pas pu voir qu'une de mes amies allaient aussi mal ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de tout le monde, Zoé !

\- Je m'en veux si tu savais...

Kentin reste près de moi pour me consoler. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens un peu mieux alors, on décide de retourner à l'intérieur.

J'ai à peine le temps de mettre un pied à l'intérieur de la salle que quelqu'un se jette sur moi :

\- SALE GARCE ! TU NE TOUCHES PAS A MON LYSANDRE, TU NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE LUI, JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Nina essaye de m'étrangler comme une furie. Elle était rouge de colère, les yeux exorbitants, elle avait l'air d'une dingue

\- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Hurlai-je

Le sorteur se jette sur elle pour l'empoigner et la mettre dehors

\- JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS SORTIEZ ENSEMBLE ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Continuait-elle à rugir.

\- Nom d'un chien, quelle horreur ! S'exclame Camélia

Elle est là, se précipitant sur moi.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'il faut on appelle les urgences. Je suis navrée d'avoir fait rentrer cette folle à ma soirée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! La rassurai-je

\- On va t'emmener à l'arrière de la salle, dans les coulisses, tu seras plus tranquille. Ajoute-t-elle. Avec tout ce monde autour, t'auras du mal à respirer.

J'atterris finalement au côté du groupe qui avait terminé leur show. J'en profite pour les féliciter malgré mon état un peu groggy. Nathanaël était avec eux. Il m'a demandé gentiment si j'allais bien puis n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards inquiets.

Mettant un peu remise de mes émotions, je vois Lysandre regarder le fond de son verre, l'air songeur.

\- Lysandre ! Il faut absolument qu'on parle ! Lui dis-je fermement. Seul à seul.

Il semble hésiter un moment avant d'accepter. On s'éloigne un peu des autres pour discuter

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Mélodie et toi ? Je suis désolée de te demander ça, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais il est probable que votre relation ait plus d'importance qu'on ne le croit pour comprendre la mort de Mélodie

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle est morte, aujourd'hui... On ne peut plus rien y changer...

\- Lysandre ! Mélodie ne s'est pas suicidée ! J'en mettrais ma main au feu ! Peut-être en doutes-tu, je l'ignore mais je crois que quelqu'un l'a assassinée et il est probable que ça ait un rapport avec toi !

\- Comment ça ? Me répond-il choqué

\- Je crois que Nina a cru que je sortais avec toi parce qu'elle m'a confondue avec Mélodie ! Elle vous a vu ensemble et puisque la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Mélodie ressemblait à la mienne, il est fort probable qu'elle ait commis cette confusion. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle nous a souvent vu sortir ensemble alors que nous ne nous voyons pas vraiment en dehors de l'école. Donc...

\- Oui, Mélodie et moi, on se voyait de temps en temps... On s'est rapproché un peu avant sa disparition. Mais elle était persuadée que j'étais encore amoureux de... d'une autre fille...mais lorsque j'ai appris à connaître Mélodie, je me suis réellement attaché à elle. J'ai fait une bourde le soir du bal. On s'est disputé parce que j'ai dansé avec cette fille et elle avec Nathanaël. Et ça m'a mis dans un de ces états ! Je savais qu'elle avait eu des vues sur lui à un moment. Je... On ne l'a dit à personne car on ne savait pas vraiment où en était notre relation...

\- Je comprends Lysandre mais...

\- Écoutes, je dois admettre que Nina est... un peu dérangée mais elle n'aurait pas été jusque là...

\- Elle vient d'essayer de m'assassiner !

\- Oui, je le sais, tu as raison mais quand bien même, il est impossible que ce soit elle. Lorsqu'on s'était vu Nina et moi, avant la mort de Mélodie, elle me posait des questions sur mes nouvelles chansons. Celle qui concernait Mélodie, je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails. J'ai préféré dire que c'était Castiel qui l'avait écrite parce qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée par le titre de la chanson. Elle m'a cru, je crois. En tout cas, elle m'a dit ce jour-là que la semaine suivante, celle où Mélodie est morte, elle serait en Espagne...

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Elle a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois cette semaine-là et j'ai pu voir que le préfixe n'était pas celui de la France.

\- Si ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Mélodie, qui ça peut bien être alors ?

Soudain, je repense à Robin

\- Ne t'a-telle jamais parlé d'un certain Robin ?

\- Si, une fois. Il est possible que ce soit lui, il nous a suivi un jour, je crois... C'était inquiétant, je dois dire.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune preuve contre lui... Je commence à fatiguer. Il est tard, je vais appeler mon père pour rentrer.

\- Tu as raison.

\- C'était un super concert au sinon, vraiment !

\- Merci...

\- Et je suis désolée pour Mélodie

\- Oui, merci...

Il retourne s'asseoir sur le divan et finit le fond de son verre. L'air encore plus triste qu'avant.


	17. L'assassin

C'était une soirée épouvantable ! Ce n'est rien de le dire. Chargée en émotion, j'en suis encore toute retournée.

Lundi, c'est le moral dans les chaussettes que je me rends en cours d'histoire. J'aurais préféré rester à la maison mais bon, je ne suis pas malade et je ne veux pas non plus exagérer.

Cela dit, ce week-end j'ai appris deux choses importantes. La première est évidemment la plus surprenante, la découverte du petit ami caché de Mélodie : Lysandre !

La seconde, c'est d'avoir enfin su qui était ce garçon mystérieux isolé dans la soirée. Je n'étais pas sûre au départ mais je suis allée revoir sa photo de profil et c'était bien lui. Ce garçon n'était autre que Robin ! Le garçon accroc à Mélodie et qui la suivait partout, le suspect numéro un de cette enquête, donc !

Il a un mobile sérieux : l'amour passionnel jusqu'à la folie. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive. Cela dit, je ne m'explique pas sa présence lors de cette soirée. Ce gars est vraiment effrayant !

Enfin, en cours, tout le monde n'avait qu'un sujet à la bouche : la super soirée de Camélia. Mis à part quelques soucis qui m'étaient arrivés, apparemment, tout le monde s'est amusé. Chacun papotait ici et là, malgré les remarques incessantes de Mr. Faraize !

\- Moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît ! Balbutiait-il sans succès.

Ce qui est sûr, c'était que Camélia n'en était pas peu fière.

Au temps de midi, cette dernière me prend à part pour m'avouer

\- C'est fini entre Nathanaël et moi !

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Elle soupire avant d'expliquer

\- On n'était pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre de toute façon, on le sentait bien tous les deux, ça ne collait pas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est mieux ainsi à mon avis !

Elle me sourit. Tant mieux si elle va bien mais j'ai l'impression que Nathanaël est attristé par cette rupture vu la tête qu'il fait depuis ce matin. Il n'a même pas répondu à mon bonjour...

A la fin de la journée, j'étais vraiment mal. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de rentrer chez moi.

Puisque le bus n'arrive pas avant 30 minutes, je décide de rentrer à pied, ça ira plus vite.

Je constate que quelqu'un me suit dans le parc ! J'ai vraiment peur, parce qu'il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent pour le moment dans le coin. C'est un garçon et je crois que c'est Robin ! Je presse le pas pour rentrer mais le type me rattrape et me barre le chemin. Je sursaute de frayeur et je déclare :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu la même coiffure que Mélodie ? Me demande Robin, oui, c'était bien lui, sur un ton de reproche, les yeux exorbitants. Il n'avait pas l'air rassurant du tout...

\- C'est Mélodie qui a voulu avoir la même coiffure que moi ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu cette coiffure, des boucles brunes. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Dis-je en reculant prudemment

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si menaçant. Je m'appelle Robin et je suis sorti avec Mélodie quand elle était en vie...

\- Ah oui, je vois... Dis-je sans le contredire. Je ne veux surtout pas le contrarier !

\- C'est juste que je ne crois pas à son suicide ! S'énerve-t-il

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Dis-je toujours sur mes gardes

\- Parce qu'elle ne se serait pas suicidée sans me laisser un mot. Il semblait tout à coup abattu avant de continuer. Et surtout, je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Elle se sentait mal à cause de notre rupture, j'en suis sûr !

(Mon dieu, il s'invente vraiment des vies celui-là)

\- Oh oui, j'imagine tout à fait... Appuyai-je tout en regardant tout autour de moi espérant voir un peu plus de monde

\- Mais on s'aimait et on allait revenir ensemble, j'en suis convaincu. Je pense que le coupable doit être le garçon qu'elle fréquentait entre-temps ! Il était étrange ce type. Il a les cheveux blancs et a une drôle de façon de s'habiller... Dit-il avec dédain

\- Donc toi aussi, tu penses que c'était un meurtre ?

\- Oui ! Cela ne peut-être que ça ! C'est vrai qu'elle allait de temps en temps sur le toit de cette immeuble abandonné mais c'était pour admirer la ville. De là, il y a une vue magnifique et je sais qu'elle adorait les paysages. Elle me parlait des voyages qu'elle avait envie de faire quand on avait 15 ans...

\- Sans indiscrétion, vous vous êtes rencontré où ?

\- A un camp d'été ! C'était la seule personne qui était gentille avec moi et après on est devenu de plus en plus proche mais un jour, elle a voulu faire une pause dans notre relation, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Je veux bien admettre qu'elle se soit montrée très gentille avec ce garçon au départ, cependant, je crois que ça lui ait un peu monté à la tête et il s'est fait des films, c'est pourquoi elle a fini par mettre un holà à leur amitié. Cela dit, vu le personnage, vaut mieux pas le contredire du tout.

\- Donc, tu penses que quelqu'un qui connaissait ses habitudes est venu jusque sur le toit pour la pousser ?

\- Oui, exactement !

\- C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité...

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi, hein ! Cela ne peut être que ce garçon aux allures plus que suspectes ! J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui lors de l'anniversaire de cette fille puisqu'il y donnait un concert...

\- Écoutes, calme-toi. Je connais bien ce garçon et je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait fait du mal.

\- On ne connaît jamais assez bien les gens

\- Oui, c'est ça. Bon là, je dois rentrer parce que sinon mes parents vont s'inquiéter. Répondis-je en essayant de le contourner prudemment

\- Oui, désolé, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. A plus ! Dit-il avant de s'en aller

On peut dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! C'est en courant que je rentre chez moi. Une fois en sécurité dans l'appartement, je ferme la porte à double tour.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande ma mère

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète j'avais juste hâte d'être à la maison

\- J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !

\- Vas-y ! lui dis-je en déposant mes affaires, toute essoufflée

\- L'agence t'a vraiment adoré et là, ils ont besoin d'un mannequin pour défiler pour la collection d'une marque de vêtement que je ne connais pas mais qui apparemment fait fureur en ce moment. Je l'ai noté sur un papier, regarde.

Ma mère me tend le bout de papier, j'écarquille les yeux tellement je n'en reviens pas :

\- La marque _Hemel_ (inventé) veut que je défile pour eux ? C'est la marque de prêt-à-porter la plus tendance du moment !

\- En tout cas, ils ont besoin de mannequins pour leur défilé et tu fais partie de ceux qu'ils ont choisis. Il faudra que tu montes sur Paris pour ça, apparemment

\- Et comment que je le ferais ! C'est génial ! Tu m'accompagneras j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Merci, maman !

Je l'embrasse avant de téléphoner à Rosalya pour lui dire.

\- C'est encore plus cool que la couverture sur le magazine ! Tu vas devenir une star un jour, j'en suis sûre ! M'affirme-t-elle

\- N'exagérons rien.

On papote durant une bonne heure avant que je ne raccroche pour aller manger.

Le lendemain, tout le lycée était déjà au courant. Évidemment, ce genre de nouvelles ne restent pas dans le secret pendant bien longtemps.

Tout le monde me félicite ou me pose des questions, voir même pour Peggy ne se gêne pas pour me demander

\- Tu ne saurais pas me réserver une place pour que je puisse y assister ?

Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais j'ignore si je peux demander ce genre de faveur.

Enfin, en cour de math, je m'assois à côté de Camélia qui s'amuse à faire des petits cœurs sur son cahier. Elle me regarde un moment, me sourit et puis continue ses petits dessins. Comme je la comprends, je m'ennuie, j'ai envie que la journée soit finie.

Je pense aller faire un tour sur ce fameux toit pour voir cette vue tellement magnifique dont parlait Robin.

A la fin de la journée, en sortant de Sweet Amoris, je vois Camélia se disputer violemment avec une fille au loin. C'est cette Aurélie. Sa soit disant amie de son ancien lycée. Apparemment, elle avait des comptes à régler avec elle. Je ne veux pas trop me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je m'approche pour m'assurer que ça ne dégénère pas.

\- On se reverra ! Lance Aurélie avant de s'éclipser

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je

\- Rien, c'est juste une imbécile. Je préfère ne plus en parler ! Répond-elle avant de me sourire à nouveau.

Je la laisse et passe devant le petit café où j'aperçois Kentin :

\- Je ne reste pas cette fois-ci mais je commence à douter de la culpabilité de Robin. Lui dis-je

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Par contre, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil à ce fameux toit où a eu lieu le drame, ce soir

\- Je viendrais avec toi !

\- Merci, on se donne rendez-vous à 20h ?

\- Sans problème !

En rentrant chez moi, je tombe sur Nathanaël. Il est assis sur un banc dans le parc. Il lit un livre, semble tranquille mais je sais qu'il ne va pas bien du tout depuis sa rupture avec Camélia. Je décide de m'approcher pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Salut Nathanaël !

\- Salut ! Me répond-il avec un faible sourire

Je m'assois à côté de lui avant de poursuivre :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- oui... Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air d'en douter...

\- Et bien tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très bonne mine en ce moment... Je sais pour toi et Camélia. Admis-je en rougissant

\- Oh... Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble...

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit...

\- Et puis, c'est difficile de rester avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on pense sans arrêt à quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Oh, elle était...

\- Non, pas elle... M'avoue-t-il en rougissant

\- ...

\- De toute façon, cette fille a des vues sur une autre personne aussi alors

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'était évident ! C'est juste moi qui voulait croire que... Enfin...

\- Je suis désolée... Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'est trop dur. Il faut que j'y aille. Déclarai-je avant d'éclater complètement en sanglot.

Je m'en vais pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer comme une andouille.

Il me rejoint et me demande avec tellement de gentillesse ce qui ne va pas

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois heureux, tu le mérites tellement et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider...

\- Que peux-tu y faire ? Soupire-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai si mal...

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il

\- Mais parce que... Hoquetai-je... Parce que j'aurais voulu...

\- T'aurais voulu... ?

\- Que ce soit moi que tu aimes... Lui avouai-je enfin avant de partir

Il paraissait complètement bouleversé parce que je venais de lui dire mais je m'en vais sans me retourner, sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Tant pis, s'il ne veux plus me parler à cause de ma déclaration qui le mettra sûrement mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne et je vois Nathanaël me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser passionnément. C'est encore mille fois mieux que tout ce que je pouvais m'imaginer. Mon tout premier baiser était chaud, doux et sucré...

Après une longue étreinte, je lui demande

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- La fille que j'aime c'est toi et comme un idiot, je croyais que le garçon qui te plaisait c'était Castiel...

\- Mais pas du tout ! J'adore Castiel, ce n'est pas ça mais, je n'ai pas de vue sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser cela ?

\- Oh cela n'a plus d'importance.

On reste un long moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que je vois l'heure sur ma montre

\- 19h30 ! M'exclamai-je. Il faut que j'y aille !

\- On se revoit demain en tête à tête après les cours ? Me demande-t-il

Je me retourne pour l'embrasser une dernière fois de la journée avant de lui répondre :

\- Sans faute !

Puis, je m'éclipse. Je fonce vers le bâtiment abandonné et je monte sur le toit, j'admire la vue qui était...

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne surprise par la voix que j'entends, ce n'était pas celle de Kentin, comme ça aurait dû être le cas mais celle de ...

\- Camélia ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'as sacrément donné du fil à retordre...

\- Excuse-moi mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Du fait que... comment dire... tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'accaparer toute l'attention sur toi ! C'est insupportable !

\- Tu parles du fait que je vais défiler pour _Hemel_?

\- Notamment ! Je fais une soirée incroyable et la minute d'après on ne parle plus que de toi ! Je fais un truc extra et toi tu fais quelque chose de mille fois mieux ! Non, tu n'es pas seulement la fille la plus populaire du lycée, tu es une STAR ! Voilà comment tout le monde te qualifie ! Voilà ce que tu t'apprêtes à devenir. J'ai essayé pourtant, oui même plusieurs fois mais je n'avais pas l'étoffe, non, ça non ! Dit-elle en tremblant de fureur. Olivia l'avait, toi tu l'as mais moi, noooon !

Une sorte de rage mûrissait en elle lorsqu'elle faisait son monologue

\- Qui est Olivia ? Murmurai-je d'effroi

\- La soeur d'Aurélie qui a mystérieusement disparue ! Rit-elle en faisait des guillemets avec ses doigts pour « mystérieusement ». Je ne supporte pas, continue-t-elle, non je ne supporte pas qu'une autre fille... soit meilleure... que moi ! Vocifère-t-elle

-...

\- J'ai essayé de t'évincer avec cette histoire de tricherie...

\- Attends,...C'était toi ? M'exclamai-je

\- Mais bien sûr que c'était moi ! Et j'ai été ingénieuse d'ailleurs, je voulais être sûre de brouiller les pistes pour qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à moi. Alors j'ai profité que vous soyez en gym pour m'introduire dans les vestiaires, utilisé un bout de papier déchiré dans le bloc note de Ambre, gribouillé quelques réponses dessus et le fourrer dans ton plumier. C'est pour faire ça que je suis venue plus tard à l'école d'ailleurs

\- Tu es folle !

\- Folle ? Moi ?! Tous les garçons, je dis bien, TOUS, dit-elle enragée, sont littéralement à tes pieds ! Nathanaël n'a même pas voulu coucher avec moi tout ça parce que « mademoiselle » s'est pointée au mauvais moment ! Te voir l'a complètement déboussolé. Que je sois mille fois plus belle que toi n'y a rien changé du tout ! J'ai même essayé un jour d'inventer un aveu que tu m'aurais fait comme quoi tu étais amoureuse de Castiel... Si tu avais vu sa tête ce jour-là... Ricane-t-elle. J'ai décidé finalement de rester avec lui plus longtemps parce que je voyais bien que ça vous faisait du mal à tous les deux !

\- ...

\- Mais le soir où j'ai réellement compris que jamais Nathanaël ne s'attacherait à moi est le soir où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments... Le pauvre ne savait pas quoi me répondre parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Il a bredouillé, hésitant, « moi aussi » mais je sentais bien que le cœur n'y était pas, je le sentais. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase... Alors quand je t'ai vue... enfin plutôt, quand j'ai cru te voir monter sur ce toit car cette Conne de Mélodie a voulu changer de look pour te ressembler, évidemment puisque tu es Miss Parfaite ! Je suis désolée pour Mélodie mais j'ai cru que c'était toi. Rigole-t-elle avec le regard d'un fou.

Il faisait nuit, poursuit-elle, je venais de sortir de chez Nath', je l'ai vue passer, je ne la voyais que de dos et puis sur le toit, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde... Camélia regarde au loin dans le vague derrière moi avant de conclure, et je l'ai poussée...

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Pauvre Mélodie, elle ne méritait pas ça mais bon, je devais me couvrir quand j'ai compris mon erreur. Enfin, maintenant que tu me fais face, déclare-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, je suis sûre d'avoir à faire à la bonne personne cette fois et...

Là, elle s'écroule devant moi. Kentin tenait un morceau de bois et venait de l'assommer avec.

\- Merci, dis-je en tremblant.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure

Il sort son téléphone et ajoute

\- J'ai tout enregistré.

\- Appelons la police, tout de suite ! M'exclamai-je

La police venue, Kentin fait entendre aux policiers l'enregistrement. C'est pourquoi ils décident d'arrêter Camélia et de prendre le gsm de Kentin comme preuve. J'ai promis à Kentin de lui en racheter un flambant neuf.

Je témoignerai contre elle pour la mémoire de Mélodie également.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle a fait le tour du lycée. Nathanaël se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Violette, qui tenait la main d'Armin la laisse pour venir me demander de mes nouvelles.

\- On m'a tout raconté, je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Excuse-moi mais tu sors avec Armin ?

\- Oui, rougit-elle. On a découvert un point commun, le dessin et on s'est rapproché.

\- Ouah, félicitation !

\- Merci, félicitation pour toi et Nathanaël aussi.

On était tous dans la cour et tout le monde me dévisageait, je décide de monter sur le banc et de faire un discours

\- Merci pour votre soutien, merci pour votre gentillesse ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'on ait mis l'assassin de Mélodie derrière les barreaux mais j'ai une chose à vous dire... Mélodie est morte par erreur, ce n'est pas elle qui était visée mais moi et j'en suis profondément affligée. Elle voulait me ressembler un peu plus, parce qu'elle me trouvait cool, je suppose mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était parfaite telle qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas besoin de changer.

Jamais, je n'ai voulu provoquer la jalousie ou l'envie chez quiconque. A mes yeux, toutes les filles que j'ai eues la chance de rencontrer sont incroyables, chacune à leur manière. Vous n'avez pas à espérer être quelqu'un d'autre que vous êtes ou à vous comparer à d'autres. Si je dis ceci, c'est parce que j'ai pu constater, comme vous le savez, à quel point la jalousie peut aller loin. Je ne veux plus jamais que ce genre de drame se reproduise à l'avenir. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Sur ces mots, je descends du banc et d'abord une personne puis deux, puis les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que toute la cour m'applaudisse.


	18. Amoris University

\- Pourquoi ?! Pleure Rosalya, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de travers, continue-t-elle

Rosalya et moi nous trouvons dans sa chambre sur son lit. Elle, le nez dans ses coussins et moi une main sur son dos pour la consoler

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien perdu ! Ils sont vraiment des idiots dans cette école pour ne pas t'avoir acceptée

\- Mais c'était mon rêve, tu comprends ? C'est quand même la plus grande école de stylisme en France et je rêvais de pouvoir vivre à Paris... Je ne dois vraiment pas être douée

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as bien plus de talent que ces vaut rien qui fréquentent cette école ! De plus, il y a une section de stylisme à Amoris university et je suis sûre que tu seras acceptée cette fois, il n'y a pas de raison !

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle d'eux ! Toi au moins, tu es déjà inscrite en journalisme...

Mon téléphone se met à sonner, c'est Nathanaël. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui mais je vais devoir annuler. Je coupe la sonnerie et lui envoie un message pour reporter notre sortie

\- Tu vas bientôt recevoir la réponse, c'est bientôt la rentrée, ne t'en fais pas...

Rosalya jette un coup d'oeil vers moi

\- Tu t'es vraiment habillée n'importe comment aujourd'hui !

Je souris

\- Faudra qu'on aille faire le shopping de la rentrée toutes les deux.

\- Pourquoi faire, je ne suis encore acceptée nulle part, s'exclame-t-elle en replongant sa tête dans les coussins

\- Allez ne désespère pas, Rosa !

Je suis restée toute l'après midi et la nuit avec elle pour la consoler. Depuis l'obtention du bac, tout le monde avait hâte d'aller à l'université mais on ressentait aussi une sorte de nostalgie face à tout ce qu'on a traversé à Sweet Amoris. Toutes les joies, les peines qu'on a vécu là-bas. Jamais on ne pourra oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Camélia. Ce qui me fend le plus le cœur, c'est que jamais Mélodie ne pourra vivre ce qu'on vit en ce moment... Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de se torturer. Camélia est en prison et il faut essayer de penser à l'avenir désormais.

Le lendemain, je dormais bien tranquillement lorsque j'entends tout à coup des cris stridents.

Je bondis du matelas d'un coup :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis acceptée ! Ils ont accepté mon projet ! Dit Rosalya en sautant dans tous les sens une lettre à la main

\- C'est vrai ? Félicitations ! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

\- Oh yes ! Maintenant, on s'habille et on va faire du shopping !

\- J'adore te voir comme ça et je suis vraiment contente pour toi mais je suis désolée, aujourd'hui, je dois voir Nathanaël, j'ai déjà dû reporter hier mais, je te promets qu'on se fera une sortie dans la semaine

\- Y a intérêt ! Me fit Rosalya avec un grand sourire

Je la prends dans les bras une dernière fois avant de ranger mes affaires et de sortir de chez elle.

Je rentre chez mes parents pour me changer en vitesse et rejoindre Nathanaël.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras en passant

\- Ma petite chérie, je t'aime

\- Oui moi aussi maman, je suis en retard

Depuis que j'ai le bac, ma mère est encore plus attentionnée avec moi. Elle sait que je vais bientôt vivre sur le campus donc, sa petite fille va lui manquer forcément. Moi aussi elle me manquera mais j'ai tellement hâte aussi.

Une fois prête, je rejoins Nathanaël et je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je suis tellement heureuse avec lui.

\- Alors on va voir quel film aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il

\- Un film d'action mais je ne sais plus le nom, faudra qu'on vérifie

Nathanaël ira aussi à Amoris University mais en droit seulement. En réalité, tous mes meilleurs amis iront. La seule que je croyais qui allait partir c'était Rosalya mais comme je viens de l'apprendre, elle viendra avec nous. Tant que j'y pense, faudra qu'on se partage une chambre toutes les deux. Je lui envoie un message.

\- Dis, tu entreras dans une sororité toi ? Me demande Nathanaël

\- Quoi ?! Euh, je ne pense pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas, pourquoi ?

\- Ben moi, j'entrerai dans la fraternité des Omega. Mon père y a été et mon grand-père aussi, alors. J'aimerais suivre leur trace. Surtout depuis que mes relations avec mon père se sont améliorées.

\- Omega, ça me dit quelque chose... Ce n'est pas la fraternité la plus sélecte du campus ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est assez élitiste mais bon, je ne m'en fais pas trop

Par contre moi, je m'en fais beaucoup. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on lui dise que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui et qu'on lui conseille de sortir avec l'une de ces pimbêches de sororité à la noix.

\- Je suppose que ta soeur va essayer d'entrer dans l'une de ces sororités ?

\- Oui, celle de Kappa Alpha Theta

\- La meilleure d'entre toute, je suppose

\- En effet, c'est l'équivalent d'Omega pour les filles. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'en parler durant tout l'été

\- Elle a choisi quoi finalement comme option ta soeur ?

\- Droit comme moi...

Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais je pensais en moi-même qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour supporter sa soeur. Quand je pense qu'elle et ses acolytes ainsi que Capucine seront dans la même université que nous, ça me décourage mais bon, on ne sera déjà plus dans la même classe, c'est déjà ça.

Une fois arrivée devant le guichet du cinéma, Nathanaël prend deux places pour nous.

Quand je pense que la rentrée est dans une semaine... J'avais hâte mais avec la conversation que je viens juste d'avoir avec lui, j'ai l'impression que tout ne va pas forcément se passer comme prévu.


	19. Une rentrée bien mouvementée

Où est mon sèche-cheveux ? S'exclame Rosalya.

Nos affaires sont éparpillées dans notre chambre. Tout est sans dessus dessous. On essaye tant bien que mal de tout ranger. Évidemment, on s'y est prise à la dernière minute pour s'installer, c'est pas faute que ma mère a essayé de me prévenir.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une journée d'information sur la branche que j'ai choisie. J'ai reçu mon horaire et la liste des livres à acheter. Je me sens complètement submergée.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte !

\- Oui ? Criai-je

\- Salut les filles ! Fit Kim toute enthousiaste. Ouah la vache, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Dit-elle en voyant notre chambre

\- Au secours ! Implorai-je

On entendait le brouhaha du couloir du dortoir dans lequel on logeait. Des rires, des parlotes, parfois des cris. L'ambiance était mouvementée

\- Attend, passe moi ta main ! Me propose Kim en tendant la sienne

J'étais au bon milieu de vêtements, de sacs ouverts autour de moi. Je la saisis et me relève.

\- Merci Kim !

Kim est en section Art du spectacle et loge dans le même couloir que nous. Violette aussi mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir aujourd'hui. Cette dernière a choisi Psychologie comme étude.

\- Dites, vous venez à la soirée organisée pour la rentrée ce soir ? Demande-t-elle

\- Faudrait d'abord qu'on s'en sorte ici... Répond Rosalya

\- En plus, j'ai un cours tôt demain matin. Poursuis-je

\- Allez quoi, on va s'amuser ! Surtout que c'est une façon de rencontrer des gens ! Je connais personne dans ma section

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tord. A part Peggy, que je supporte à petite dose, je ne connais personne dans la mienne

\- Bon, j'essayerai de passer y faire un tour

\- Moi aussi ! Dit Rosalya

Une fois nos affaires plus ou moins rangées, Rosa et moi décidons de sortir de la chambre voir un peu ce qu'il se passe dans le couloir.

\- Dégagez le passage ! Fit une fille portant un énorme carton.

Je m'écarte en vitesse et la regarde passer. C'était une jolie blonde. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je continue mon chemin et là j'entends deux filles discuter :

\- Oh oui il y a de très beaux garçons en droit ! S'exclame la première

\- C'est vrai ? Lui répond la seconde

\- Oui, surtout un grand blond aux yeux clairs avec un air si sérieux et mystérieux à la fois et...

Je m'arrête à leur niveau au moment où j'entends la description du garçon, le cœur serré

\- Hey, tu veux quelque chose ?

La première s'adresse à moi

\- Euh non, ça ira...

Je passe mon chemin et j'envoie un message à Nathanaël

« Tu viens avec moi à la soirée de la rentrée ce soir ? »

Peu de temps après, je reçois sa réponse

« Désolée, je ne saurais pas, je dois me rendre à une réunion organisée par les Omega. La prochaine fois peut-être »

Je soupire. Je sens que cette histoire de fraternité va lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Sans compter ses études. Je me demande comment on va arriver à se voir dans tout ça.

Je vois Rosalya discuter avec une autre étudiante. Tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser sauf moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même chose que lorsque je suis arrivée à Sweet Amoris. Cela promet... Mais je ne veux pas me décourager. Tantôt, je vais me rendre à cette soirée avec Rosalya et Kim et cela se passera bien... Enfin, j'espère. En attendant, je retourne dans ma chambre, m'allonge sur mon lit, prend le livre sur ma table de chevet, La reine Margot de Dumas et poursuis ma lecture.

Le soir venu, Rosalya rentre dans la chambre précipitamment

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

\- Je m'ennuie

\- Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'ennuyer. Allez hop ! Change toi et on part pour cette fameuse soirée

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut mettre tu crois ? Je n'ai jamais été à une soirée estudiantine

\- Moi non plus. Je vais mettre une petite robe avec des sandales

\- Je vais faire pareille.

Je marque la page où je suis arrivée, je me lève de mon lit et me change en quatrième vitesse. Une fois prête, Rosa me prend la main et me tire dans le couloir pour aller toquer sur la porte de Kim

\- J'arrive ! Crie-t-on derrière la porte

Kim nous ouvre et je peux voir pour la première fois de la journée Violette

\- Violette ? Tu partages la chambre de Kim ? M'étonnai-je

\- Ouep ! Répond Kim à sa place

\- Allez les filles, on y va ! S'enthousiasme Rosalya

On descend toutes ensemble et on prend le bus pour se rendre sur le lieu indiquer par les affiches placardés un peu partout dans notre couloir.

Une fois arrivées sur les lieux, je peux vous dire qu'on avait l'air ridicule Rosalya et moi avec nos petites robes toute mignonnes. Tout le monde était habillé décontracté. Parfois avec un pull dont les initiales de l'université étaient gravés. En jeans pour la plupart. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'on s'imaginait. Chacun un gobelet à la main. De la musique si fort qu'on ne s'entendait pas parler, un concert se donnait au bout d'une foule immense. Des amoureux qui auraient eu besoin d'une chambre tellement ils se bécotaient.

Les soirées estudiantines étaient très loin de ce que j'imaginais et surtout loin des soirées de Sweet Amoris.

\- Oh désolée ! S'excuse un étudiant

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ma nouvelle robe !

Un idiot avait renversé de la bière dessus

\- Vaut mieux pas mettre de nouveaux vêtements dans ce genre de soirée, ma belle ! Continue-t-il avant de s'éclipser

\- Je vois ça...

On était à l'extérieur et mes sandales pataugeaient dans la boue. Je me retourne vers Rosalya qui pensait comme moi. Dans quoi est-ce qu'on était tombée?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Nous crie Kim qui elle était habillée de circonstance et semblait être dans son élément

\- Haha la poisse !

Je me retourne et qui je vois

\- Castiel ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme tout le monde, je m'amuse, tiens. Et ben, il t'a pas ratée le type !

\- Oui, je suis bien trempée...

Castiel avait choisi l'histoire de l'art, orientation musicologie comme Lysandre qui se trouvait à ses côtés justement. Même lui était plus décontracté que d'habitude pour l'occasion. Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends.

\- Alors ton copain n'est pas là ? Me demande Castiel

\- Non, il avait autre chose de prévu

\- C'est pas son genre de soirée de toute façon, il est tellement coincé

\- Arrête un peu, ça n'a rien avoir, il avait une réunion avec sa fraternité

\- Pff, c'est bien son style !

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir un mouchoir de mon petit sac pour m'essuyer un peu. Je ne crois pas que je vais rester longtemps ici en tout cas. Une fois m'être un peu débarbouillée, je regarde encore autour de moi pour voir si je ne croise pas un autre ancien de Sweet amoris.

Je crois voir au loin Kentin et Armin.

\- Je reviens les gars ! Lancai-je à mon petit groupe avant de me rapprocher de Kentin et Armin

\- Salut vous deux !

\- Hey! Me fait Armin en me faisant la bise

\- Ouais salut. Me répond Kentin l'air mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je sors avec Nathanaël, Kentin est devenu plus distant avec moi. C'est dommage, j'ai tout essayé pour que notre amitié redevienne comme avant mais y a rien à faire.

\- Dans quelle section tu es toi, Armin ?

\- En informatique et Alexy fait des études de commerce comme Kentin

\- Oui, ça je le savais déjà, il me l'avait dit. Dites, vous venez nous rejoindre ? On est tous là bas. D'ailleurs où est Alexy ?

\- Parti chercher à boire, on vous rejoint dès qu'il revient, tracasse

\- Ok

En me retournant, je tombe nez à nez avec Ambre, Li, Charlotte et... Capucine, évidemment

\- C'est pas vrai ! Lâchai-je sans ménagement

\- Mais qui voilà ! Me balance Ambre me toisant du regard. Cette idiote de Zoé. Alors il paraît que t'as choisi journalisme. Une section pour les perdants, ça ! Nous au moins on est en droit sauf Charlotte qui est en médecine

\- Réussi déjà ta première année avant de te vanter ainsi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Bah, rien à faire de toute façon, on doit aller à une réunion des Kappa Alpha Theta où je ne doute pas une seconde qu'on sera prise. Maintenant, tire toi de mon chemin !

Et en disant cela, elle me bouscule si fort que je manque de tomber par terre.

Je ne reste pas longtemps comme je me l'étais promise à cette soirée. Rosalya rentre avec moi. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent dans notre couloir mais tandis que Rosalya ouvrait la porte de notre chambre j'entends comme des sanglots au fond du couloir.

\- Attends Rosalya, je reviens

\- D'accord, fais vite !

Je me dirige au fond du couloir et je vois la porte d'une chambre grand ouverte où une fille assise sur son lit pleurait. C'était la jolie blonde de tout à l'heure avec son carton

\- Salut ! Euh... Que se passe-t-il ? Je peux t'aider peut-être ? Tentais-je

Et là, elle lève la tête surprise, me regarde un instant avant de venir me claquer la porte au nez sans dire un mot !

Je retourne dans ma chambre dépitée. Bon tant pis pour elle, je voulais juste l'aider. Allez, demain est un autre jour !


	20. Disparition

Henri, le rédacteur en chef du journal de l'université faisait son discours de bienvenue aux première année. Peggy a la bougeotte, elle a l'air hyper excitée. Moi, j'essaye de rester attentive mais j'ai du mal. Nathanaël ne m'avait pas donner de ses nouvelles depuis deux jours. Il me manque terriblement. Autour de moi, pleins de têtes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam

\- ...Pour les premières, il s'agit de faire un article de fond. On fera une première sélection car comme chaque année il y a beaucoup de candidats mais malheureusement on ne peut pas accueillir tout le monde. Je vous propose de choisir une rubrique qui vous intéresse et de me proposer un sujet en rapport avec la rubrique en question. Vous me remettrez l'article et s'il est bon, il sera publier dans le journal. Au bout d'un mois, le tri sera fait... Proclame Henri

\- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater cette année me murmure Peggy

\- Vous pouvez disposer ! Conclut Henri

Le brouhaha de la salle de rédaction se remet en route. Tout le monde se met au boulot

\- Tu vas prendre quel sujet toi ? Me demande Peggy

\- Euh, je ne sais pas encore...

\- Moi, je vais choisir la rubrique loisir. Je vais faire un article sur une pièce de théâtre que j'ai détesté

Je regarde pour la énième fois mon gsm.

\- Comme tu le sens ! Faut que je file aux toilettes

Je sors de la salle et tente de téléphoner à Nathanaël sans succès.

Une fois aux toilettes, je vois deux filles discuter et sans y prêter plus attention, je rentre dans une cabine. Il n'y a plus de papier toilette, faut que je change de cabine. Et au moment où je décide de sortir de là :

\- Disparue, tu dis ? Crie l'une des filles

\- Parle pas si fort ! Dis l'autre

A ces mots, je m'arrête dans mon élan, je reste à l'intérieur pour écouter...

\- Oui comme je disais plus de nouvelles de Margot depuis la réunion des Kappa, donc ça fait bien une semaine

\- Oh mon Dieu mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je l'ignore... Et si c'était à cause de la dispute avec un petit ami

\- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas si elle en avait un...

\- Va savoir... On ferait mieux de parler d'autre chose ici

\- Oui tu as raison... Tu crois que tu seras prise chez les Kappa ?

\- Évidemment, ma mère en a fait partie alors t'imagine et toi ?

\- Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de leur part... Je stresse. Bon, on devrait allez en cours

Je sors de la cabine une fois qu'elles sont parties. Mon gsm se met à sonner, c'est Nathanaël.

\- Enfin, j'ai de tes nouvelles ! Que s'est-il passait ?

\- Rien, j'ai étais submergé. Le droit c'est vraiment pas facile...

\- Oui, je sais mais j'aimerais bien te revoir...

\- On essayera de faire quelque chose samedi, d'accord ? Bon, j'y vais, à plus

\- Ok mais...

Il a raccroché. J'ai l'impression que Nathanaël s'éloigne. Il est tellement pris dans ses engagements qu'il n'a plus le temps pour moi. J'espère que ça ne va pas continuer ainsi.

Une fois la journée terminée, je lis le premier chapitre d'un livre à lire pour le cours du lendemain dans la chambre. Rosalya est sur son bureau travaillant sur des croquis.

Je m'octroie une pose facebook et je défile l'actualité.

Une annonce de recherche a été partagée plusieurs fois pour retrouver une étudiante disparue. Une certaine Margot Maréchal... Mais je la reconnais ! C'est celle qui dort dans le même couloir que nous ! Celle que j'ai vu pleurer... La jolie blonde... C'est d'elle dont parlait les deux filles de tout à l'heure.

J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé de grave, la pauvre.

Après avoir médité un moment sur le sujet, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je choisisse un sujet pour mon article. Je crois que je vais faire un article sur le concert à venir. Cela devrait être intéressant.

\- Dis tu arrives à voir Leigh, toi ? Je demande à Rosalya

\- Euh quoi ? Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai plus difficile d'avoir des nouvelles de Nathanaël ces temps-ci...

\- On vient juste de rentrer à l'université, c'est normal, laisse lui le temps de s'organiser. Il reviendra vers toi, ne te tracasse pas autant. Ah oui, à ce propos tu as reçu une lettre rose

\- Ah bon ?

\- On l'a glissée en dessous de la porte, je l'ai ouverte et elle t'était adressée en fait, je suis désolée.

\- Montre un peu !

Il y avait des initiales « KAP » dessus.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre ! Lâchai-je

Je lis le mot dedans et je vois que je suis acceptée comme membre du club des Kappa Alpha Theta.

\- Elles ont dû faire une erreur, je n'ai jamais postulé comme candidate !

\- Va savoir ! Peut-être que ta carrière de mannequin les a intéressée

\- Elle fut brève mais bon, c'est possible qu'elles en aient eu vent qui sait...

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas trop mais je suis flattée qu'elles aient pensé à moi. Cependant, il me semble qu'Ambre veut y aller aussi alors je n'ai pas trop envie de faire les mêmes activités qu'elle.

\- C'est toi qui vois...

Cela dit, ce serait peut-être une occasion de me rapprocher de Nathanaël. J'ai entendu dire que les Omega et les Kappa étaient fort liés. J'hésite fortement maintenant.

Je décide de téléphoner à Nathanaël pour lui dire.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ? Lui dis-je au bout de deux sonneries. J'ai été conviée à faire partie de la sororité des Kappa Alpha Theta

\- C'est vrai ? Félicitation ! Ce serait bien que tu y aies

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, ce serait plus facile pour se voir ! Les Omega ont prévu pas mal de soirées avec cette sororité

\- Oui mais il risque d'y avoir ta soeur aussi...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été prise

\- Alors peut-être que je devrais y aller

\- Oui, tu verras, ce sera amusant.

Après une heure de conversation, je raccroche et je vais me coucher. Une longue journée m'attend demain.


	21. Première fois

Après une journée de cours épuisante, je sors pour m'offrir un chinois comme repas.

En me dirigeant vers le restaurant, je tombe sur quelqu'un d'inattendu

\- Salut Zoé

\- Bonjour ?

\- C'est moi Iris tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Effectivement, Iris avait changé. Le teint légèrement bronzé, les cheveux plus courts, elle était presque méconnaissable

\- Oh Iris, comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu n'es pas à l'université comme nous tous ?

\- Ben si, je suis en médecine mais j'ai été fort débordée depuis la rentrée. Je reviens d'Australie et j'ai dû courir dans tous les sens pour mes livres. En plus, on nous a déjà donné des devoirs, ce n'est vraiment pas rigolo.

\- Non, j'imagine. Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir en tout cas. J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire une sortie un de ces 4 ?

\- Oui, faudrait qu'on se fasse ça. Bon, j'y vais, A toute !

Je la vois s'en aller. Bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir ainsi. Enfin bon, après avoir commandé mon repas, je retourne dans ma chambre et je tombe sur Rosalya qui travaille sur son patron.

\- Alors la vie est belle ? Lançai-je en refermant la porte

\- J'ai une tonne de travail, me répond-elle

\- Moi je dois travailler sur un nouvel article, le dernier que j'ai fait a été publié, je suis contente. Dis tu veux manger ? J'ai acheté des nouilles chinoises pour 4

\- Oui, je veux bien faire une pose

On s'assoit toutes les deux par terre, je déballe la nourriture et on déguste les nouilles au poulet.

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ? Me demande t-elle à la fin du repas

\- Oui vas-y !

\- J'aimerais offrir un cadeau spécial à Leigh pour son anniversaire mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

\- Tu ne lui as pas déjà acheté une montre ?

\- Oui mais ...

Elle se lève et va chercher quelque chose dans son armoire avant de se retourner et de me montrer...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Deux déshabillés

\- Tu veux offrir ça à Leigh ? Je ne crois pas que ça va lui aller...

\- Ce n'est pas pour qu'il le porte, c'est pour après le restaurant, tu comprends ?

Tandis que je buvais j'ai failli tout recraché à ces mots

\- Oh ok, vous en êtes là...

\- Pourquoi, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait toi et Nathanaël ?

\- Non, je n'y ai jamais pensé...

\- Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Je ne te crois pas... On dirait que si pourtant...

Elle revient s'asseoir près de moi. Je rougis comme jamais.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais dû, après tout, on a 18 ans et on sort ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà...Je suis sûrement obligée de le faire

\- Non rien ne t'y oblige si tu ne te sens pas prête. Il n'y a pas de règles à ce sujet mais je suis quand même étonnée que ça ne t'est même pas effleuré l'esprit. Nathanaël n'y a jamais fait allusion ? Lui ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y est pas pensé...

\- Je ne crois pas ou alors, je n'ai rien compris.

Je me lève toute agitée, les mains sur la tête, je tourne dans tous les sens de la pièce

\- Olala ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser ! Je suis la pire petite amie du monde ! Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ! Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque !

\- Calme-toi ! Pas besoin de te mettre dans tout tes états. Nathanaël est un garçon bien de toute façon, t'as pas à t'en faire et puis tu n'es pas une mauvaise petite amie parce que tu n'y as pas pensé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire tu crois ? Soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau

\- Ben, d'abord tu devrais te demander si tu en as envie, si t'es prête quoi.

\- Je t'avouerai que je n'en sais rien

J'essaye de réfléchir à la question et là, je deviens rouge comme une tomate rien que de penser à... ça

\- Je n'ose même pas y penser...

\- Ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça. A mon avis, ça viendra quand ça viendra et surtout prend la peine d'en parler avec lui mais en attendant...

Et là, Rosalya brandit de nouveau ses déshabillés et déclare :

\- La rouge ou la noire ?

On rigole toutes les deux avant que je ne réponde :

\- Euh je dirais la rouge

\- D'accord, je prendrai la noire !

\- Mais, enfin pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis alors ?

\- Je te taquine. Bon, il commence à se faire tard et il vaudrait mieux que je travaille encore un peu avant d'aller me coucher.

\- Moi aussi, je fais mon article et hop dodo !

Une fois mon travail terminé, je mets mon pyjama et je me retourne me coucher ressassant dans mon lit la discussions que j'ai eue avec Rosalya. Elle n'a pas tord, il faut que j'y pense car Nathanaël y a sûrement déjà pensé même si j'ai du mal à le croire mais c'est tout à fait logique qu'il s'y attende. Je ferai mieux de dormir maintenant. Rosalya est allée se coucher maintenant et semble dormir à point fermé.

Je m'assoupis peu à peu lorsque j'entends des bruits dans le couloir. Je vois une lumière qui traverse sous la porte de la chambre. Je me mets en position assise sur mon lit, je n'y vois rien du tout. A part ce rayon de lumière, je vois que dalle. Lorsque j'entends qu'on essaye d'entrer dans notre chambre, je décide d'allumer ma lampe de chevet mais au lieu de l'allumer, elle tombe de ma petite table et se casse.

\- Mince ! Rosalya !

\- mmmh

Rosalya se retourne vers le mur et se recouvre d'avantage, elle n'a rien entendu.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, des gens cagoulés foncent sur moi, me mettent un sac sur la tête et m'embarquent...


End file.
